Coming Out
by Lila.Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, the quiet invisible girl has had enough. Now she's the new, sexy, Bella Swan, determined to make her own way into the music industry, but who stands in her way? Edward Cullen. Read on to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my second fanfic because it looked like the other one didn't go down too well. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, it was just an idea I had, but if you want me to continue, please tell me, because this is just a teaser really. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not the owner of Twilight, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The sound of my alarm woke me up and a thrill went down my spine. Why? Because my days of Isabella Swan the invisible freak in the corner, are officially over. I'd been planning for this day since the start of the summer, and now it was time to put it into action. And I was terrified.

I know it's stupid of me to be scared, but how can I not be? I had changed my clothes to more form fitting and sexier clothes, I went on a work-out regime to tone out my body, so I'm not just thin, but there's one plan I haven't put into action, my confidence. My new self, Bella Swan, is intelligent, sexy and confident, well, meant to be. And that's the flaw in my plan, but I'm not going to let it bring me down.

Getting out of bed, I headed for the bathroom to have a morning shower. Setting the temperature to hot, I climbed in and let the rhythm of the water calm my heart and relax my muscles. If I could get through this first day back at school as a junior, then things will be looking up. I just have to keep my eye on the prize. What's the prize? The prize is a career in the music industry. Stupid, I know. How can changing my looks and personality help me? So I don't look like a 30 year old librarian. Who would want to listen to music from a person like that? I don't think OAP's would even want to listen to music from a person like that. Finishing my shower I switched the faucet off and stepped out. After drying myself off, brushing my hair and cleaning my teeth, I headed back to my room to get changed for my first day.

Opening my wardrobe, it wasn't hard to pick out the outfit I had already chosen to wear for the first day. I put a lot of thought into this as the back-to-school outfit makes an impression for the rest of the year, and my outfit gave off just the look I was looking for. It showed a rebellious teen, ready for anything, whose punky, but girly and isn't scared to knock anyone down who gets in her way. The outfit consisted of a blue plaid skirt that reached to mid-thigh, a white button up t-shirt with a tie made from the same material as the skirt, finished off with blue plaid heels. The heels should've freaked me out, but I've gotten over my bad sense of balance and learnt how to walk in heels.

After putting on my outfit, I headed for the kitchen to grab my breakfast, which consisted of a strawberry yoghurt _Go Ahead_ biscuit. Yum. After eating a few bites I headed towards my trusty truck called _it_, a fitting name for the vehicle, it isn't an insult, I just couldn't think of any other name for it. Quickly grabbing my keys from the table, I locked the front door behind me, because Charlie already left, and unlocked the truck and got in. Pulling down the sun visor I checked my hair to make sure it was okay. The blue strand in my hair stood out dramatically, but matched my dark blue make-up and would definitely bring attention. Good.

Starting the car, I headed towards school, worried of what was to come, but ready for the onslaught. Driving into the parking lot, I thought to the students of Forks High; '_Bring. It. On.'_

* * *

**So, what do you think? Hit or Miss? Please tell me, I want to know if I should carry on with it. Thanks for reading!**

**xLaurax**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, I hope you like it, this is for everyone that reivewed, and thanks for reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the proud owner of twilight. Darn, but i own the story line :D**

* * *

Slipping out of my truck, I head towards my locker, hoping I won't run into anyone along the way. Who do I end up bumping into though? Jessica and Lauren, the Twins, as I like to call them, they wear exactly the same stuff, have exactly the same IQ's and finish each others' sentences.

"Like, oh my god, who are you? I love your hair!" squealed Jessica bouncing up and down on the spot.

Now that definitely was not what I was expecting. Does no one recognise me? I didn't actually know people didn't notice me, I thought they saw me, well, that's an insult. Let's see what I can do with this.

"Like, oh my god, piss off! Freak."

I think that was a good enough imitation of her voice. There's the confused look, and the blonde hair totally matches it, then the anger. Well, I think this is my time to leave before Bimbo number 2 comes. Storming past her, I head to my locker with a confidence that I haven't had since I was 7. Stumbling a bit before I got to my locker, I cursed myself for still being nervous. No one recognises me, I can be whoever, just relax. Breathe.

_Ring...Ring_

Shit. Well here goes. English, not a bad lesson, only people in there are Lauren, some jocks, some nerds and the emo's. Not too bad. Walking in, I head to my desk in the middle of the room, trying to avoid eye contact, and stare straight ahead.

"Hey, I've seen you before!" Well, dang, there goes my cover, just act cool.

"Yeah, where?"

"In my dreams."

Oh, well, there's a first. Ignoring him, I put my focus on the notebook in front of me and start to doodle. The teacher, Mr. Mason walks in and starts the lesson with a lecture, joy. Not even making an attempt to listen, I start tapping my pen and look longingly out the window. This day is going to be long.

As soon as the bell rings I'm out of my chair and head straight to the door, hoping to make a quick escape. I escaped alright, but walked into a hallway a cat calls, well, let's give them a show. Holding my head high, I stride down the corridor adding a sexy sway to my hips. A girl can get used to this.

Heading into Government, I notice a small pixie like girl sitting in my seat, but I haven't seen them before, must be a new student. Sitting in the desk next to her, I turn to look at her.

"Are you new here?" I ask, hoping not to come off too forward.

"Yeah, moved to Forks last week and just enrolled here. Are you new? People are looking at you as though they've never seen you before. I'm Alice, by the way."

"I'm Bella. No I'm not new, I've been here for a couple of years, but decided to change my appearance this summer."

"Why? So you can be popular?" She looked at me with utter disgust, and I thought she was nice.

"No, I find changing your appearance can make a person more confident, plus I want to make it big."

"You do? My dad works for a record label, well, technically he owns it, but still."

Oh, my freaking God. I can't breathe, why can't I breathe? Her dad owns a record label! Maybe she can help me! No, then I'd feel like I was using her or something, that would be mean, but I can try. _Stop feeling so guilty, you've done nothing wrong! _Right, okay.

"Really!? Oh my, gosh! Does he search for talent as well? Which label does he own? Would he want me? What's he like? How rich are you? Would you-"

"Whoa, hold it with the questions. Yes he searches for talent, but he doesn't do it one on one, he holds a talent show, kind of like American idol, except not as big, clearly. He owns Living It records. He may want you, depending if you can sing. He's really nice. Well, I'm not rich, I still get an allowance, but my dad's pretty rich. That's it, any other questions?"

All I could do was gawk at her. Living It records?! That's every singers dream to be part of that label. Oh my, god, I'd never make it on to there, the people there are so picky. I'm screwed, what a stupid idea to think I could do this. _What? Don't give up now, you've only just started. Plus think about all the hot boy bands they have signed as well_. Well, that's true.

"Is he going to hold a singing competition here? Wait, are you Alice _Cullen_! Dude, I feel honoured to be in your presence."

"What's with the dude? I'm a dud_ette._ And yeah, he will be holding a competition here, sometime in the winter I think, he says the best talent always comes from the small towns, I don't know why he actually moved us here though, I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Don't worry, if you hang with me I'm sure there's plenty we can do."

"Really? Oh my, gosh, I just knew we were going to be best friends. Better stop talking, the teacher is starting to get suspicious, meet you at lunch?"

"Yeah."

Well, that makes one really nice and cool person at Forks, especially if her siblings are here. Wait, oh no, what if they're here too? Sigh. Edward. Wouldn't mind a bit of that, but from what I hear, he's a jerk, and his dad is planning on signing him, but his band needs a singer. Wait, they need a singer, I sing. Well, I need to make my way into their band.

After Trig and Spanish, with Jessica glaring at me the whole way through, I headed towards the cafeteria, hoping to meet up with Alice along the way. Sadly, no luck there. Heading straight for the lunch queue, I picked up a tray and got a chicken sandwich and coke, I then went to pick up the last toffee yoghurt, but someone took it just before I did.

Turning around to see who took it, I was met with the most gorgeous man on this planet. Edward Cullen, the epitome of sexy. His bronze locks in a mess above his head, giving him the 'I-don't-give-a-damn-look', his tight black wife-beater showing off his amazing biceps, three times the size of my arm, his form fitting jeans hanging loosely on his hips, just enabling me to see the V that leads down. Looking back at his face, the magazine pictures don't do him justice, his emerald green eyes shine with an intensity I've never seen before, his chiselled jaw, and those lips that look so totally kissable. I'm totally having X-rated thoughts about him right now.

"Hello. Is there a problem?" His voice, I want to cry I feel so unworthy. Breathe.

"Yeah, actually, you took the last toffee yoghurt. Now I'll have to go without it, wondering what it tasted like, but never knowing. I guess I'll never know. How disappointing." maybe that will guilt him into giving it to me. He raised an questioning eyebrow at me, then understanding seemed to dawn on his face.

"Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment." With that, he walked off to pay for his lunch. What the hell? How rude, that usually always works, well, on Jake anyway. Darn. No yoghurt today. Disappointed and slightly angry I head to the cashier to pay for my things, whilst looking round the cafeteria to look for Alice.

"Bella! Over here!" shouts Alice from the other end of the cafeteria. Way to cause a scene Alice. I head over there with my lunch tray, noticing all the looks coming my way. Taking a seat next to Alice, I notice that she isn't sitting alone. Next to her is a lanky, but fit looking blonde guy, which I presume is Jasper Whitlock Cullen, next to him, is the most gorgeous looking girl in the room, long wavy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, yeah, that's Rosalie Hale Cullen, next to her must be Emmett Cullen, tall and very bulky, but the dimples in his cheeks make him less intimidating, more like a big brother, and last, but not least, sits Edward Cullen, smirking at me.

"Hey. I'm Bella Swan; you guys must be the rest of the Cullen's. How's your first day?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound like the girls that read about them in the magazines all the time, even though I did. No one seemed to keen on answering, Jasper seemed to busy looking at Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were making out, which was gross, and Edward just wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Well, my day has been okay so far Bella. Thanks for asking." Thank you Alice for getting rid of the awkward silence. She started glaring at Edward and inclining her head towards me. What's that supposed to mean?

"It's been a great day, Bella. Like first days usually are, of course." He said, talking to me as though I was a child. Sarcasm, he's going for sarcastic, well two can play at that game.

"Well, that's good, I guess the jocks haven't gotten to you yet." Now wait for that to sink in. Three. Two. One.

"Jocks? What do you mean? I can take them on!" boomed Emmett from his side of the table. Wow, he is _loud._

"Oh. Hasn't anyone told you? They always play a prank on the new kids, well guys anyway, they usually just flirt with the girls and make guys look stupid. If I were you, I'd be cautious, you never know when they might...strike." on the word strike, I flung a bit of crust at Edward, taking him by surprise. "Well, you're not very prepared are you, Edward?"

"Why would anyone be expecting food to be thrown at them on their first day from a girl?" he stated glaring daggers at me.

"I don't know, why?" I asked.

"I was asking you that question."

"Well, I'm not answering it."

"Why?"

"Cause you took my yoghurt."

"It isn't your yoghurt!"

"Well, it would've been, I was in front of you in the queue, therefore, that yoghurt should be mine, but you pushed in front a small defenceless girl. By doing that you gained the yoghurt."

"It's just a yoghurt!"

"Not to me. To me, it's my favourite food, the way the cool liquid feels on your tongue and the taste of heavenly toffee, and the way it slides down your throat instantly cooling it. That is no ordinary yoghurt you have there."

"You aren't having it."

"Please?" I pouted with wide innocent eyes. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No." With that, he opened the lid and gulped it down, not even bothering to use a spoon.

"That's gross, Edward" said Rosalie looking at him with revulsion, as I'm sure I had the same look on my face.

"Aww, you two are bickering like an old married couple already. You like each other" cooed Emmett.

"Do not!" Me and Edward said at the same time.

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Humph" With that, we both turned away from each other and finished our lunch. What a conceited jerk.

Hearing the lunch bell, I headed towards Biology, one of my favourite lessons, because the teacher doesn't notice if you listen to music the whole way through. Taking my allocated seat at the back next to the window, I watch the rain drop drizzle down the glass, making it look as though it were crying. A sudden screech next to me alerted me to someone's presence. Looking round, I saw none other than Edward Cullen sitting there.

"Don't have a go at me; I'm just as happy as you are about this arrangement." I shut my mouth, not even bothering to attempt an answer to that.

With that, we both moved our stalls as far from each other as possible and stared straight ahead. Neither of us moving, neither of us backing down. This was a silent test between us of who had the most control. Control over what, I don't know, but I felt a slight pull in my hand to touch his hand. Why I don't know, but I refuse to give in.

Half-heartedly listening to Mr. Banner drone on and on about something to do with Onions. I just stared at the whiteboard straight ahead, hoping to distract myself, which wasn't working. Instead, I picked up my pen and tapped it on the table, trying to release some of my pent up energy. The tapping caused Edward to stiffly turn his head towards me and glare. I smirked; faced the front and continued to tap my pen.

After half an hour of doing this, he finally got fed up and put his hand on top of mine to stop me, but the weirdest thing happened. It was like a bolt of electricity was between us and it travelled straight up my arm and sent tingles all around my body, causing me to tremble a little. I was shocked; I never felt anything like it before. I looked at him and he looked just as shocked as I did. Hastily pulling our hand back, we both crossed our arms and stared straight ahead.

Please don't tell me that was the bolt of love at first sight, and it was with Edward Cullen, sexiest man on earth, hopefully future band mate and a jerk.

Damn, I think it was.

* * *

**I was going to do it for the whole school day, and maybe a bit where she went home, because I've got a plan for that, but, I thought I'd be evil and only give you this. Hope you enjoy! I need a couple of reviews if I'm going to update quickly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is dedicated to all those who reviewed, thank you! I thought I'd be really nice, and update on the same day, that, and I didn't have anything else better to do. If you review, I'll see if I can give you two more chapter for tomorrow, because I'm nice :D**

**Disclaimer: The light from the torch that the policeman pointed at me, glared into my eyes. I was ready to give.**

**"Do you, or do you not own Twilight?!" The policeman shouted, inches from my face.**

**"Okay! I give, I give, I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!! Please let me go!!" I sobbed.**

**If you don't get it, that means I don't own Twilight, or the characters. :D**

* * *

Shaken out of my thoughts by the loud ringing of the bell, I stayed in my seat still taken by complete and utter shock. You hear stories of the electric touch, but I never thought it would be true, or maybe it isn't, maybe it was just the typical electric shock of friction. I've only known him for barely an hour and already I think I'm in love with him! Stupid, it's obviously not true, love at first sight? Then I would have fell in love with him in the cafeteria, which I know I didn't, the yoghurt settled that.

Getting my stuff I start heading towards gym, still lost in my thoughts. Even if I did accept the fact that the love at first sight thing is true, which it wasn't, does Edward feel the same? No, so I should just forget about it all together, I promised myself I wouldn't let anything get in my way, and it definitely won't be Edward.

In the changing rooms, I take my heels off and head into the gym with the rest of the girls, knowing that there won't be any P.E on the first day back to school. Taking my seat at the far end of the bleachers, a bunch of jocks, including Mike Newton, take seats around me. Typical.

"Hello there, sexy." Mike leered obviously trying to get a look down my top. _Ain't gonna happen, buddy_.

"Whatever kind of look you were going for, you missed. Now go away Newt." I really wasn't in the mood.

"Come on baby, don't be like that, you and me, it's meant to be. Hey! It rhymed!" what, an, idiot. These are the type of guys I get stuck with.

"I'd insult you, but you aren't smart enough to notice. So I'm going to take a rain check, and leave. Buh-Bye now." With that, I stood up walked down the bleachers and sat at the other end, leaving a very confused Newton behind me and very amused jocks. My work here is done.

Not even attempting to make an effort to listening to Coach Clapp going on and on about stupid sports that we'll be doing this year to keep fit and healthy, I rethought my plan about joining Edwards band. Maybe I can make it by myself, and if I distance myself from him a bit, the spark will go and then maybe I'll fall in love with a really nice person, like Peter Andre. Yum, but totally out of my league, and age. I guess it all depends on the singing competition now, unless I can figure out how to make things work if I do join Edward's band. I'll see if I can do it by myself for now, if not, I can join his band, make it into the big world, and leave. Problem solved, unless he makes me sign some sort of 5 year contract, then I'm screwed, but I can wait.

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

Finally, end of the school day, took long enough. Rushing to the changing rooms, I quickly slip on my heels, and race out of there towards my truck, grabbing my keys from my front pocket; I unlock the truck and jump in to safety; phew. Putting the keys in the ignition, I turn them to start the truck, and what do I hear? The choking of the engine, refusing to start. This cannot be happening. Turning it again, the truck still refuses to start. Out of pure anger, I punched the steering wheel, only for it to release a thundering honk, which refused to shut up and smoke to come from under the truck bonnet. The whole parking lot was looking at me.

Jumping out of the truck and angrily marching to the front, I open the bonnet, only to be choked to death by the smoke billowing out and deafened by the heightened sound of the honk **(A/N, sorry, I'm not sure if the honk noise comes from the engine area, I have no experience with cars!)**. Maybe if I poured some water on it, the smoke will go away and the car will start. Hmm, I doubt it. Turning around, I try to look for someone who can help. No one, nada, they just stand and stare, and what do I do? I glare. Just. My. Luck.

Seeing the Cullen's coming out of the school entrance and staring at my joke of a truck, I head over to them, seeking some much needed help. The first thing I notice is that everyone's mouths are in a tight line to keep from laughing. Well isn't that just great.

"Hey guys, could you...um...help me with...my car? It's kind of...broke down." I stuttered sheepishly, noticing that the smoke now surrounded about 20% of the parking lot, my cheeks on fire from the embarrassment of this situation.

All of them looked at me, and Alice gave me this apologetic look, for what I'm not sure, but suddenly half of parking lot was quiet, except for the blaring of my truck horn, and everyone burst into laughter. And they were all laughing at me. Well, that was the last straw, with tears coming to my eyes; I stormed off, set on walking home, even if it rains. Moving quickly through the crowd of laughing on lookers, I left the parking lot and started my journey back home.

How stupid could I be, to think that this could've actually worked! I'm so naive, now to think, I'm going to be stuck in this stupid little town for the rest of my life. A strangled sob escaped my lips, the one time I think about me, and it all back fires, I just wanted one thing, is that too much? I could feel my eyeliner and mascara running down my face, but I didn't care. I didn't care that it had suddenly started pouring it down, causing my shirt to go see through. I didn't care that my hair was getting matted. I didn't care that when I tripped my foot started throbbing and I limped. I didn't care, because all I saw was a failure, a stupid little girl, doomed to spend the rest of her life invisible.

Hearing a car come up next to me jolted me out of my thoughts, turning my head to see whose car it was, I was taken by surprise by the Volvo that pulled up next to me, with none other than the Cullen's sitting inside. Angry that I had to suffer even more humiliation in less than 10 minutes, I walked faster, only for the Volvo to follow me.

"Bella, get in. You must be freezing." Although that was true, I wasn't going to admit it, I still had my pride, barely.

"No, leave me alone." Even to me my voice sounded childish, but I was too upset to care, my life had ended because of my stupid truck.

"Stop being so proud and get your damn ass in the car!" Edward said angrily. Now that brought me to a halt, completely shocked by the way he just acted. Walking over to the car, I put my head through the window.

"I'm sorry, but my pride won't allow me to get into a car with a conceited jerk like you, who orders girls around when they're hurt. I'd rather walk in freaking heels all the way home in the pouring rain then be anywhere near you. A guy I was actually starting to like, until he joined in on the laughter when I needed help. Well I'm sorry if I haven't got money and can afford a car that doesn't break down and totally demolishes your dreams. Because I had dreams, now if I can't even make it big in school, how am I going to make it big in the real world, huh? You answer me that Edward Cullen, and I might just consider it, but for now, I'm walking." With that long speech, I continued my journey home.

"Come on, Bella! It wasn't that bad!" he did not just say that.

"Wasn't that bad? Wasn't that bad?! Tell me Edward, freaking Cullen, have you ever had your car break down in the middle of the school parking lot?"

"No."

"Have you ever had people who you thought were your friends, pretty much your only friends, laugh in your face when you desperately needed their help?"

"Well...No, but-"

"Have you ever had the entire High School population laughing at you because your car broke down?"

"No, but-"

"And tell me, have you ever had your dreams ruined because of the most humiliating experience in your life?"

"No."

"Then, don't tell me that it wasn't that bad!" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face. Them probably thinking that I was over-reacting, but not realising that the whole town will know, and see me as the naive girl with the truck that broke down in the school parking lot.

"Bella, why don't you come over to ours for a bit and we can watch movies and eat ice-cream?" asked Alice from the passenger seat. That sounded like such a good offer, because right now I had a throbbing ankle, a banging head ache and one hell of a sore throat, and I think I just caught a cold. With my voice pretty much gone, I nodded, and she moved to the backseat to sit on Jaspers lap, and I got in.

"You look like hell Bella." Said Emmett, _smack_! "Oww, Rose, what was that for?"

"Give the girl a break Emmett, she's just had the worst experience of her life and you insult her. Have some sympathy." I smiled my thanks to Rose, for sticking up for me, even though she looked like she didn't like me all that much.

The drive to the Cullen's house was in silence. Personally I didn't mind, I wasn't in the mood for empty chat, I wasn't in the mood to do anything, all I wanted to do, was lie down and cry.

"So, what was this dream you were going on about that got ruined?" murmured Edward, his eyes glued to the windscreen. I didn't answer, he would just think it was stupid anyway; instead, I turned my head to look out the window, ignoring him.

"Bella wants to be a singer." Thanks a lot Alice, now I just have to wait for the snickers.

"Really? Can you sing?" he asked, looking slightly interested.

"If I couldn't sing, I wouldn't bother going for that type of career, would I?" I whispered hoarsely. Did he think I was one of those people who only thought I could sing, but was rubbish? Ha! He wishes.

"Sorry. Could we listen to you sometime? We're in desperate need of a lead singer, and you'd be great."

I considered this for a moment. Do I still have a chance? My confidence is now zilch, but I'd give anything to make it on stage. And the offer he's giving me is almost too good to be true, and it was what I was hoping for not less than a couple of hours ago.

"Okay." I mumbled hoarsely, giving my best attempt at a smile. Edward beamed back at me, like a just gave him a winning lottery ticket or something, not that he would need one anyway.

"Great! How about when we get back to the house?"

"Uh, Edward, if you haven't realised, it looks like Bella's caught a cold, and won't be doing any singing for a while." Said Alice, smiling slightly. This brought a frown to Edwards face, and he looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Well then Bella, no talking until your better, my mum knows just the remedy that will help and we'll be able to hear you singing in no time." At this, Edward looked immensely pleased, and sped up slightly to get to his house quicker.

Driving down a long winding road, I realised this must be the drive way to their house, which I doubt actually will be a house, probably a mansion.

Finally the car stopped and I craned my neck to get a better look through the windscreen. Yep, definitely a mansion. It was huge! It was nearly completely made of glass, with the odd white brick here and there. It looks like there are two small square outline at the bottom next to each other, each with a pane of glass in, then on top are larger square outlines with the same glass pane, but the box room on the left was grey-black outline and had a slanted roof, that slanted towards the sky at the edge of the house. All in all a very modern look, and from my view on the outside of the house, it looks like that the walls that are made of brick are all painted white. It looks so...clean. Like, super clean, but still kind of cool.

"This is where you live?!" I asked my voice held a hint of hysteria in it. Edward frowned at me a little for talking.

"Yep." They said in unison, and headed towards the house, Alice waiting for me.

"My dad, Carlisle had it built for us, if it was already here, we would have moved here last year, but it took the builders a while to build it, that's why we're here now." explained Alice in her chirpy voice, beaming proudly up at it. I was gobsmacked.

With that, she lead me up to the house, where the small box room on the left had a pane of glass in the middle which was actually a door. I don't know why I was still surprised by that. This lead to the living room, and I was right, all the walls were white, and it gave off a clean and fresh feeling that seemed to wash over you. I liked it, it has the modern corner sofas in the middle of the room, facing a large plasma TV, where Emmett was already playing some army video game, whilst Jasper advised him on what to do. Next to the arm of sofa was a small table that held a lamp, and a family portrait, which looked very professional. The coffee table in front of the sofa was made of glass, and looked easily broken.

"Let's go to my room. You can borrow some of my clothes, actually, Rosalie's will fit you better, and then we can watch a movie and eat ice-cream." With that said, Alice dragged me up the, wait for it, glass stairs, where I had my eyes glued shut the entire way, hoping that it wouldn't crack and break. This house made me re-evaluate whether I was still clumsy or not, I was hoping that I wouldn't trip, because something's telling me I wouldn't make it out alive.

Finally reaching our destination, Alice opened the last door in the hallway for me to see a beautifully decorated brown and blue room, not the pink or white I expected. It was a brown wallpaper, with blue velvet damask patterns on. In the middle of the room was a large Queen size four-poster bed with a silk brown quilt, that folded over at the top to reveal blue underneath, and had to blue pillows at the top, with one square brown pillow in the middle with strips of blue. Opposite the bed was a medium sized plasma TV, a little ways off the floor. On the floor was a deep chocolate carpet, which matched nicely with the wallpaper, and for the light was a crystal chandelier.

"Wow. Did you design your room?" I asked, my voice showing my awe.

"Well, a little, my mum, Esme, helped. Do you like it?" all I could do was nod, my voice was caught in my throat.

Alice skipped over to the bed and flopped down on it, her body bouncing a little afterward. I did the same and giggled as we both bounced a bit on the bed. We sat there for a few moments, not talking, both of us looking at the ceiling, which was painted blue. After a while, Alice sat up, and gazed at me questioningly.

"What?" I said, starting to get a little freaked out by the non-stop staring. A look of mischief and sheer determination crossed her face. I was worried.

"So, tell me Bella, how much do you love Edward?"

I was speechless.

* * *

**Now, if you want a chapter tomorrow, or two chapters, I would review, because I absolutely love getting them. So please review! :D**

**GO TO PROFILE FOR PICTURES!**

**xLaurax**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go peeps, the next chapter which you've all been waiting for, I had a bit of a writers block, took me all day to write, so I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but here it is. This is dedicated who took the time to review, thanks guys, i really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: If I stretched my hand just a little further, I would finally reach the rights to Twilight.**

**"STOP, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Shouted one of the officers that now surrounded me.**

**"NOOO!!! You'll never take me alive!!" With that, I left the rights and made a run for it.**

**Right into the officers arms. Dang!**

**(meaning, I do not own Twilight, sorry guys)**

* * *

"Alice, come on! Why would I love your brother? I haven't known him for even 24 hours! Plus he's a jerk. And, if I was even close to 'loving' him, don't you think I would have a small crush on him right now?" I explained, trying to make her rethink her words.

"That right there, Bella, is called denial, the first stage. The second stage, would be realising it, but trying to get rid of the feeling by either being really mean to Edward or ignoring him. The third stage would be you admitting it, but thinking he doesn't feel the same, and the fourth, will be when you both admit your feelings to each other and have a happily ever after. Can I plan your wedding? We're going to be sisters!" by the end of that speech she squealed with delight and started mumbling about flowers and dresses.

Is that true? It couldn't be, I'm not in denial, I just know that it's not true. Puh-lease, I have better taste then to choose to fall in love with someone like Edward. Okay, maybe I don't, but I think love is a little too much. Okay, I'll admit that I may have the smallest crush on him, but that is where it ends, everyone has a crush on him. I just won't admit that to anyone else, especially Alice, she'll never shut up about it.

"Alice, you're insane. If I were going to love anyone, it would be Jake, my friend that I've known since I was 4. It definitely won't be Edward."

"Deny it all you like Bella, but me? I am the master of love, I'm like Aphrodite, but not as pretty, so I know love at first sight when I see it. And you my dear friend, are in love!" she said love in a sing song voice, like people say in the movies. Me? I was nearly in tears I was so frustrated with Alice.

"If I was in love, don't you think I would be really happy and glowing and you know, doing love stuff, and probably kissing Edward, but I'm not, so that just proves my point! Now will you let it drop?"

"For now, but I hold the right to say 'I told you so' when you two get together."

"Whatever."

With that Rosalie came in, holding a set of pyjama's, three tubs of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough, and a Pride & Prejudice DVD.

"Alice, mum's home, she called Bella's dad and she's allowed to stay the night, so long as she's at school on time tomorrow and there isn't late night, the boys are on the other side of the house and no alcohol. Your dad is really strict." Said Rosalie, handing me the pyjama's to change into, which looked very revealing. "You can keep those, Victoria's Secret gave those to me for free, and I haven't worn them yet, they're slightly too small, they'll fit you better.

With that, I headed to Alice's on suite bathroom, which was themed white and black, and looked very classy, and changed into the pyjama's that Rose had given me. The pyjama's consisted of a long-sleeved pink top, and bikini pants. At least it only showed my legs, anything else and I would've drawn the line.

Walking back into Alice's room, the lights were dimmed, and the plasma TV was showing the menu to the DVD, and Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the bed. Skipping over, I jumped on the bed and settled between the two of them. Pressing play on the remote, we watched the movie.

After a while, the silence between started to get awkward, and we shared a few glances before turning our gazes back to the film. Then suddenly we all burst out laughing, at what we don't know, but found ourselves in a fit of hysteria.

"What on earth have you done to poor, Mr. Darcy?" said Alice, imitating a posh English accent.

"And buckles, when it comes to buckles, I'm lost." I said in a deep voice, giggling uncontrollably

"Dear, oh dear, you must be the shame of regiment." Rosalie said continuing the line.

"Oh, a laughing stock!"

"What do your superiors do with you?"

"Ignore me, mostly." With that, we all burst into another round of laughter.

"You know Bella; I think you've been going around this whole 'making it big' the wrong way. Me and Rose could help you if you like?" asked Alice, after the laughter had died down.

"Yeah, I don't think you dressed in mostly blue helped that much either, you looked a bit desperate for something, and slightly emo." Rosalie's input wasn't exactly nice, but sometimes you need the harsh truth to make room for improvement.

"Okay, what were you guys thinking of?" slightly wary of what they were capable of. They both got malicious looks in their eyes, and Alice did this evil smirk, which actually made me smirk, it was that freaky. I suddenly regretted ever agreeing to this.

"How about a cooler looking rock/punk style, and your hair will look so much better if it was straightened, curls with a blue highlight in looks kind of weird." Suggested Alice, looking at my hair with slight disdain.

"Yeah, and do your make-up a little less heavy, you're on the pathway to Goth there. Shall we get started then? I can do hair and make-up and you can do clothes?"

With that, Alice dragged me to the seat in front of her dressing table, and then rushed off into her closet, looking for what, I don't know. Rosalie came over and picked the brush and started brushing my hair out, gently, being careful not to hurt me, which surprised me.

"Bella, have you ever straightened your hair, because I can't find any split ends." She frowned slightly at this. Am I supposed to have split ends?

"Uhh...No, I couldn't really be bothered." At that statement Rose looked at me in complete shock.

"Well, there's a first for everything."

Then, she left me to finish off brushing my hair, while she went into Alice's closet to look for her GHD's. I looked in the mirror, thinking that this is the start of something, and I knew, deep down, that nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Rosalie quickly returned with pink GHD's and plugged them in next to the dressing table. She then opened one of the drawers on the white dressing table and took out a spray to protect your hair against the heat, before spraying excessive amounts of it into my hair.

"Now brush through, don't worry, I'm going to keep spraying it as I go along." Just nodding my head to go along with, I started to worry that if there were ever a time I needed to straighten my hair, it would not end well.

As Rosalie set to work with my hair, Alice returned from the closet after spending about half an hour, rummaging through her clothes. You can barely see her she was carrying so much clothes that you can barely make out the top of her head, and she dumped it all on her bed, and beamed at me.

"So Bella, is tomorrow a trouser day? A skirt day? Or a shorts day? It's up to you." asked Alice from her position next to the bed. "Or leggings/tights?"

"I would say it depends on the weather, but seeing as we're 99% sure it's going to rain tomorrow, then it doesn't matter. How about leggings?"

"Okay, we have the leather looking ones, the jeans looking ones, the leopard print ones, the ripped ones, or a block colour of green, blue, pink, red and orange. Which ones?"

"Umm...either the leather or the ripped ones, I don't mind, either."

Rosalie and Alice shared a look. "Ripped" they both said at the same time.

"And your top will be a long white shirt, with a black waist belt. For shoes, I'm stuck between heels or boots, what d'ya think Rose?"

"I'd go with heeled boots." At this, Alice nodded her head vigorously and went quickly back to her closet, to presumably find these heeled boots.

"Will I be putting these clothes on now? Or later?"

"Not now! Gosh, you might crease it or spill something on it, you're putting them on tomorrow, and you're going to look like sex on legs. Edward will love it." She smirked evilly, whilst looking at me in the mirror with an eyebrow raised, just daring me to contradict her, and I'll be damned if I didn't contradict that.

"Edward will love the fact that I'll have boys all over me? Does he enjoy voyeurism or something? Is he gay? He looks it." Rosalie huffed at my antics, but I merely gave her a disinterested glance and continued reading the magazine I had picked up earlier.

"You know Bella, you can deny it as much as you like now, but sooner or later karma is going to come around and bite you in the ass and you would have missed your chance in getting with the elusive Edward Cullen, so I'm warning you now, because this will only end in tears."

At that I snorted. What could karma possibly do, and why would I care if Edward got together with someone else, it's his life, and he can do whatever he wants. I hope he gets together with someone else; it would just prove my point.

"All done!" said Rosalie proudly, clicking her fingers.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and found that my hair was much longer then its usual length which was usually a couple of inches past shoulder length, but is now halfway down my back. My hair looked long and shiny, like on the TV adverts where you think your hair can never be like that, but mine was, and I loved it.

"Wow, it looks great, I didn't even know my hair was that long! Thanks Rose, I really appreciate it."

"Good, because now it's time for your make-up, which won't take long, we're only going to apply it lightly, because you're already so pretty, and I think it's great that you don't need to wear any foundation as well."

With that she set the work doing my make-up. She put on a deep grey on my inner eye and as it went it she applied a black eye-shadow. She then put a thin line of eyeliner and mascara on, and then finished it off by lightly applying a deep red lip-gloss.

"Go look in the full-length mirror, you can see it completely then, and then appreciate how sexy you are."

With that said she shoved me towards the direction of the mirror and placed me in front of it. From this view, I could barely recognise myself, I looked almost sultry, but classy at the same time. I looked different, but a good different, I looked beautiful, and I couldn't believe that hair and make-up could affect the rest of your body, but it can, and I looked fantastic.

I could see Rosalie and Alice coming up behind me from my view in the mirror, they're eyes appraising me, proud with their work. They looked at each other, and seemed to exchange a few words silently and then nodded.

"She's ready." They said at the same time and smirked at me. I looked at them and smirked back.

"Get ready Forks High School. I'm ready to rock your world."

* * *

**If you love me, you'll review, and also, on my profile is a poll, please, please, please vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this one's a little short, I was thinking I should either bring out a short one today, or a longer one tomorrow, but I thought I should stick with my bringing one out everyday. The reason this one is a bit short is because I was dying my hair today, and then I had my niece around, and I'm organising my birthday party and then worrying about the coursework I should be doing and haven't started yet (NOTE TO EVERYONE OUT THERE. DO. NOT. TAKE. BUSINESS. STUDIES. IT SUCKS!). Anyway, enough of that, hope you enjoy! You'll get a shock at the end.**

**Disclaimer: "Hey kid, I'll give you five pounds if you steal something for me." I asked the little five year old sitting next to me.**

**"Make it ten and you got yourself a deal." bloody bugar of a child. I agreed unwillingly.**

**"It's the rights to the Twilight saga. Can you do that?"**

**"Sure." he said. **

**Then a smug expression came across his face as I handed him the money. And immediatly regretted my plan.**

**"POLICE, POLICE! THIS GIRL'S TRYING TO MAKE ME STEAL!!" **

**I made a run for it, but was caught in no time by one of the security men. I learnt a lesson that day.**

**Don't trust five year olds.**

**(That means I don't own Twilight!)**

* * *

Waking up the next morning from our very comfy position on the floor (note the sarcasm), it didn't take us long to get ready, which would usually come to a shock, but it only took us 20 minutes, although that was mainly because our clothes were already set out for us and we only had to wash and reapply our make-up.

"I'm surprised it took us barely any time to get ready! I swear it's meant to take forever." I said, finishing with my dark red lip-gloss.

"It doesn't take us long to get ready because we're already so close to perfection, and you know people say perfection takes time, when it's done right and your already close to it, it takes a minimum amount of time. We don't usually take 20 minutes to get ready, although I think it's because you're kind of new to this."

Finished with our make-up, we all headed out of Alice's room and downstairs towards the kitchen, which was also annoyingly white.

"Why is everything white?"

"Hey, it isn't all the same colour!" said Alice indignantly

"Yeah, the living room is white suede; the dining room is pure brilliant white; the kitchen is cream white; the master bedroom is champagne white; the skylight room is sail white; half of Edward's room is sand white; the library is old English white; the laundry room is milk white; the main bathroom is stone white; the coat room is aged white; the conservatory is gallery white and my closet is beige white. See, they aren't all the same." Stated Rosalie, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I never would've known there would be so many types of white. Whoa."

"Oh don't worry Bella, there are more where that came from. Anyway, what do you want, peanut butter on toast or Coco Pops?" asked Alice holding a box of cereal in her right hand and holding a jar of peanut butter in her left. She made a motion with her hands as though she were weighing them.

"Peanut butter, please."

With that she put the bread in the toaster and got a small plate out and two bowls. She then poured the cereal in the bowls and gave one to Rosalie. They both sat at the centre island and ate their food.

I looked at them in disdain. "Aren't you going to have any milk with that?"

"No" they both said, and continued to eat their breakfast.

_Ding!_

Heading over to the toaster, I took out my toast and buttered it with the peanut butter, placed it on the small plate and headed over to the centre island to join Alice and Rosalie. Sitting down, we all three started a conversation about the teachers we have this year.

"Although, I don't mind my P.E teacher, he is fit with a capital f." said Rosalie with a glazed look in her eyes. Me and Alice laughed at that, she wouldn't mind anyone being stupid as long as they were fit, i.e. Emmett.

"Who's this you're talking about?" said a man coming into the kitchen.

He was gorgeous, of course, like the rest of the Cullen's. He was about six feet tall, had blonde hair, slicked back neatly, and blue eyes, not piercing, but calming ones. His jaw line was sharp, and he made thin lips look sexy. All this said, he must be Edward's biological father, because the similarities were endless, accept for the hair and eye colour, they looked nearly identical.

"Mr. Battstone, fittest guy on earth, sadly the least intelligent as well. No wonder he was stuck with teaching P.E!" explained Rosalie

"And who's this? I don't remember having been introduced. I'm Carlisle Cullen, and you are?" asked Carlisle with a sparkling smile. No joke, I think one of his teeth just sparkled, freaky. I opened my mouth to introduce myself, but Alice beat me to it.

"That's Bella Swan. She knows all about Living It records, and is a wannabe singer herself. She can't wait for the talent show and she's in love with Edward. She won't admit that though." at the last statement, Carlisle raised a questioning brow at me.

"She's joking, you know, I've only known him for like a day, so you know. No love here." My voice squeaked a bit as I tried to defend myself.

"I usually find Alice is never wrong. My daughter can predict the unexpected," Alice smirked at this, "you should join Edward's band, it's a win, win then, you're in his band singing, like you want, and close to the one you love, and he's going to be auditioning for the singing show in two weeks."

"The singing show is in _two _weeks?! Don't you think that's a bit soon?" said Rosalie incredulously

"No, and the first 30 people that apply get in. First come, first serve, and I want to do it soon, because I'm starting to lose a bit of money and a new client will bring it back up hopefully. If there isn't anyone that good, I'll just have to sign Edward's band. Lord knows what the media will say about that."

That was a shock. _Living It_ records losing money? And it's surprising that he would sign up his own son, the media will go crazy about that, probably saying that the band isn't good enough that they had to resort to being signed by his own dad. You'd have to be desperate to be willing to get bad media. And the competition is in two weeks?! That little time to prepare, I'm nowhere near ready!

I looked at Alice and Rosalie, panic written all over my face.

"You'll be fine Bella. Don't worry. Two weeks is plenty of time. Are you going to audition by yourself though, or join Edward's band?" Alice said, raising an inquisitive brow.

"By myself, plus Edward hasn't even asked me to join his band." I reminded Alice, finishing my last bite of toast.

"Well, he pretty much offered it to you yesterday, and he's desperate, so, I bet he'll ask you today." said Alice, putting the washing up in the sink.

"Maybe"

With that said, we got our coats and bags and headed for Rosalie's red BMW.

"Where are the guys?" I asked, only just noticing that I haven't seen them since I went into Alice's room last night.

"Oh, the guys went out somewhere last night, they said they'll meet us at school tomorrow. Don't ask me where they went, because I don't have a clue."

** **

Parking up at school, we got out the car and decided to hang around for the boys, well, that was what I thought we were doing, but Alice and Rosalie were mainly just revelling in the attention they were getting from everyone in the parking lot. Me? I was trying to avoid eye contact. I noticed though that my car wasn't here, someone probably shut it up and sent it to a junk yard.

The purr of an engine broke me out of my thoughts. Startled, I looked to see Edward's Volvo parking in the space next to us, bad parking at that. Once the car was park, they got out of the car, except they moved sort of gracefully out of the car, like most celebrities do.

"Hey" I said, greeting the guys.

They turned to me at once and looked at me in shock, their mouths gaping open. I must still have some peanut butter on my chin. Darn. I tried to indiscreetly rub off what must be on my face, but found when I looked at my hand, that nothing was there. Confused, I looked at the guys for an explanation.

"Wow. You look sexy!" boomed Emmett, drawing the attention of even more people in the parking lot.

"You look great, Bella." said Jasper quietly.

Edward had yet to say anything, and still had his mouth wide open, his eyes moving from my legs to my cleavage. Maybe he liked it? I cleared my throat, finding his staring awkward.

"You look...wow...just...y-you look g-good," he cleared his throat, and then looked into my eyes and smiled crookedly and repeated more clearly, "you look good."

"Thank you." I murmured, blushing from the unexpected compliment.

"Edward, don't you have something to ask Bella?" Emmett hinted to Edward, nudging his shoulder slightly.

Edward looked a bit wary and anxious and then asked; "Will you go out with me this Saturday?"

That was unexpected.

* * *

**What d'ya think? Sadly, this story might only be updated every week now, because I get very few reviews. Can you imagine that? Once a week, that's a whole lot of hours to find out what happens, and then it might turn into every two weeks, then three, and then I might turn into one of those Authors who never completes their work. You wouldn't want that now would you? So please review.**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile, asking if you prefer Kelly Clarkson or Avril Lavigne, because I'm stuck between the two at the moment, so can you please vote?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xLaurax**


	6. Chapter 6

**Go on, admit it, you love me. I've been updating everyday, I'm quite proud of myself :D. Anywho, this is dedicated to all the people that reviewed last. Also, I'm going to go with Bella being slightly like Avril Lavigne and that she wrote the songs, because yeah, found out more people liked her then Kelly Clarkson, who would've known? Anywho, soon I'm going to have to update every weekend because I'm going to be going back to school and doing coursework, and it's my last year and I need to get good gcse's which I'm sure you'll understand. Anyway read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Tiwlgiht, I aslo dno't own arivl lviagne's snog's (lol, do you understand that? I found out that the human brain can read that as long as the first and last letter are the same as the actual word, just couldn't resist :D ) **

* * *

"Sorry, what I mean is, will you go shopping with me this Saturday? I need to buy someone a present and you look great at that sort of stuff, plus everyone else is too busy to help me, or just won't. So, what do you say?" asked Edward nervously

Why not? What's the worst that could happen? With that in mind I agreed, it was mainly a date between friends anyway, no more than that.

With that sorted, we headed off to our lessons, me and Alice discussing what we'll probably be forced to do today. Taking our seats beside each other, we placed our bets on what we'll do today, Alice says Pop Quiz, but I say book study. With our bets made, the teacher walked into the room, placing his brown leather suitcase on the front desk.

"Today kids, we'll be doing a Pop Quiz! Don't you just love surprises?" said the teacher excitedly, rubbing his hands together as though he has some secret evil plan, and moving his bushy eyebrows up and down; one word, weirdo.

After discovering I lost the bet, I tried to make a quick grab for my money on the table, but Alice snatched it just before, and poked her tongue out.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Bella. I usually always win anyway, no point betting against moi." said Alice, placing her winnings in her designer purse, with the smuggest look on her face.

Seeing the quizzes placed in front of us, we got to work answering the questions, which didn't seem to be that hard, they were all about books I'd read many times before. Alice, however, seemed to be struggling, her face was scrunched up in concentration, and she was biting the end of the pen. Now that is what I call Karma. Ha!

The end of the lesson took a while to come around, and Alice looked like she was sweating from the pressure of the pop quiz. I admit, I do feel slightly guilty for not helping her, but it's a test! Who am I to cheat? Leaving the classroom, I looked at Alice beside me to see how she was faring up, her lips were set in a pout, and she looked teary eyed. My heart tugged by her heartbroken expression.

"Don't worry Alice, you did fine, stop worrying." I tried to reassure, not exactly good at the comforting thing.

"It's just, if I don't get over seventy percent, daddy won't buy me the Porsche. He said I had to get over seventy percent in five tests in a row to get it. Bella! How am I going to do that?!" Alice whined, looking at me with her wide innocent eyes.

"I don't know, get a tutor or something? I'm pretty sure you didn't do that bad Alice, plus, you have the rest of the year for tests anyway, you'll do fine."

With my work done, I headed into Government, hoping that time will pass quickly until lunch. As I hoped, it didn't take long for lunch to roll around, and I walked into the cafeteria, headed straight for the lunch queue. Today I picked up a Chicken Caesar Salad, with an orange juice and headed straight for the cashier, disappointed as I remembered that yoghurts weren't served on Tuesday's. With my lunch paid, I headed over to the table I sat at yesterday, only to find that Jasper was the only one there. Sitting down in my seat I had yesterday, two away from Jasper; I opened my salad and began to eat in silence after saying a quick "Hello". We both sat there in an awkward silence, him eating his sandwich; both of us looking around to see if the others were here yet.

"Has Edward told him who you're going to be shopping for yet?" murmured Jasper, tilting his head slightly in my direction, his eyes still trained on his food.

"No, why?" I asked, curious as to why he would ask me this.

"Ask Edward, I think you'll be interested to know." with that said, he finished off his sandwich and sat waiting patiently for the others to arrive.

Five minutes later they did, all with their lunches and took the same seats they had yesterday, and began eating without a word of greeting. I looked around at them, curious as to why they would take so long, but also curious to ask Edward about whom we were shopping for.

"Edward?" I asked, looking at him.

He lifted his head up to look at me and raised a questioning brow; "Yes?"

"Who are we shopping for on Saturday?"

Watching his facial expression he seemed to pale slightly, and his eyes glanced between everyone on the table, noticing that everyone was paying attention to our conversation.

He mumbled something that I couldn't make out, however, Emmett overheard.

"Tanya!" he boomed, looking at Edward incredulously, "You're still dating her? Dude, I thought you left her back in Chicago, you need to dump her man; she's holding you down."

Hearing this, I felt a pang of jealousy and a tug of sadness in my heart. Of course he would have a girlfriend. Yet I still didn't understand why I'm feeling this if I don't care. Well, I think there's only one answer for it, I do care, and too much at that. I felt tears coming to my eyes, but held them back. Of course he wouldn't look at me that way, I'm just some random girl he met yesterday, and obviously wants nothing to do with me, but needed help to shop for his girlfriend.

"It isn't as though she's my girlfriend, it's an open relationship." he tried defending himself, but everyone on the table could tell he was lying.

"Well, if it was an open relationship, you aren't exactly taking advantage of that are you?" said Rosalie, smirking at Edward.

"Just because it's an open relationship, does not mean I have to date other people as well, even though she is." he said the last bit quietly, looking down at his sandwich, frown pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Suddenly not hungry anymore, I took my tray, and dumped my food in the bin. I left the cafeteria, intent on heading to the music room, desperate to release some of my emotions by writing some of the music down that's swirling in my head. I started humming the tune to the song in my head out loud, and found a music sheet in the music room to write it down on. The lyrics to the first verse, easily flowing from my fingertips;

**When you're around I don't know what to do,**

**I do not think that I can wait,**

**To go over and to talk to you,**

**I do not know what I should say,**

**And I walk out in silence, **

**That's when I start to realise,**

**What you bring to my life,**

**Damn this guy can make me cry.**

**(Avril Lavigne; Contagious)**

I finished the first verse, realising that I had been singing the lyrics softly, to see how it would go with the music in my head.

A throat being cleared behind me shocked me out of my thinking. I turned to see Edward, with the others standing behind him, Rosalie and Alice beaming at me from the back, proud of what they had heard, how much they heard was a mystery to me. Emmett was just smiling smugly at Edward and kept nudging him with his elbow, and Jasper had a small smile tugging at his lips, as he looked shyly down at the floor. Edward, however, had a shocked expression on his face, and had yet to make a movement or say anything.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked the irritation showing in my voice.

"Umm...yeah...Could you...I mean...do you? No...W-will you," Edward seemed to be stuttering again, and looked to be getting frustrated by it, "Wouldyouliketojoinourband?" he blurted out the last bit so quickly, I could barely make out what he said.

"What?"

"Would you like to join our band?" Edward said slowly, gouging my reaction to the question.

"Uh, okay?" it came out as more of a question, as I questioned myself in my head that it was the right choice.

"Great! Now all we need to do is ask Carlisle if we can be in the singing competition, and then we're sorted and are on our way to stardom. Cha-ching!" said Emmett, and on the last word, he made a motion of sticking out his arm on the 'cha' and bringing it back in on the 'ching', with a goofy smile on his face, I couldn't help but laugh at him.

With me agreeing to be in the band, we discussed the terms and conditions of being in the band, which they had not yet found a name for, and said that I could write a few of the songs, but I wouldn't be singing in every song if we did make it big. At this, I said it was okay because I can play guitar, so Edward could sing, without having to focus too much attention on playing at the same time, Emmett was thankful when hearing this, as he explained that Edward would miss a few notes when he sang. At this, Edward gave him a scornful look and continued to tell me when we would be rehearsing, which would be 4 times a week; Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday. Rehearsing sessions would last up to 4 hours depending how we felt and how much we needed to practice. As we finished our discussion, Edward asked me if I could have the song I was just singing finished for tomorrow, so they could practice it. I was shocked that he thought it was that good, but agreed to have it finished for tomorrow morning.

Not long after finishing our discussion, the bell rang for next period, and we all started heading towards our next lesson, me and Edward still discussing things about the band, the earlier incident about his 'girlfriend' forgotten. We talked all through biology without the teacher noticing, however, many of the girls did and sent glares my way; I just smirked at them in triumph, glad that he would rather talk to me.

At the end of the school day, it was agreed I would quickly go around to the Cullen's house and ask to be in the singing competition with the boys, who'd voted that I ask, because apparently Carlisle would take pity on me and let us have any slot we liked, which the boys and I agreed should be the last one, so we could also see our competition and have more time to prepare.

Parking up outside the Cullen's house, we all headed in and towards the living room, intent on watching _Friends_, waiting for Carlisle to get home. Apparently, he should be home soon because the meeting was only in Port Angeles, and he should be finished within half an hour.

Forty-five minutes later, we heard the opening of the front door as Carlisle came in, holding a briefcase, and not looking particularly happy. Noticing this, I threw a pleading glance the boy's way, but they were firm and forced me up and towards Carlisle, whose back was towards us, trying to sort out paperwork. The guys stood behind me, as I waited for Carlisle to turn around, and then decided just to tap his shoulder. He jumped at the contact and spun around to face me, surprise on his tired face.

"Oh, Bella, how nice to see you again, how can I help you?" asked Carlisle, looking slightly irritated that I had interrupted him, and eyeing the boys curiously.

"I just wanted to ask on behalf of the boys, because I'm part of the band now, if we could be in your singing competition?" I asked nervously, wringing my hands together while glancing between the floor and Carlisle's face, not sure where to look.

"Sure. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"C-could w-we have the l-last spot? Please?" at this, I looked at him sheepishly, whilst trying to get him to understand that the boys had asked me to do this, and I was not doing it willingly.

"Because it's you, I'll say okay, but don't tell anyone that you asked for it, because they'll think I was being prejudiced, which I am, but they don't need to know that. Plus, you've probably won already anyway." Carlisle said looking pleased that we had all applied.

"Now all we need to do is fix the drum kit." said Emmett, looking proud that we had got a spot in the singing competition.

"What did you say Emmett?" asked Edward through clenched teeth, glaring at his brother.

"I thought you guys knew? I broke the drum kit the other day when I got a little too into a song and sort of started smashing things. Don't worry, I didn't touch you guitars." Emmett explained, still with a smile on his face.

"Emmett, it can take up to a week to fix a drum kit! And we only have two weeks to practice! That's not nearly enough time as it is! How badly damaged is your drum kit?" said Jasper, looking at his brother in pure anger. I was surprised, that was the most I had ever heard Jasper say, and he looked freaking terrifying when he was angry.

"I might have to buy a new one." Emmett stated sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Guys, the closest place that do a drum kit is Seattle, but you have to order it, and then have to wait a week to be able to have it delivered. They don't let you pick it up from the shop. I can't think of any other place's that will do drum kits though, except we can practice at school for a while." I explained looking between the three.

"We can't use the schools; other people will hear us practicing and might steal our idea's. Plus we'll probably be stopped for making too much noise or something." Edward explained, looking beyond frustrated, "We're screwed."

We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**So, what d'ya think? Am i good or am i good? Lol. Anyway, I also have a little problem. I can't come up with a good name for the band and am stuck, and you see I can't write the next chapter unless I have a good band name. Can you think of any? If so, please tell me in your review and I'll take it into great consideration. Thanks!**

**xLaurax**

**P.S Can anyone think of any good 16th birthday party ideas? I can't think of what to do for mine and time is ticking. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this one took so long, I've had writers block and I've needed to come up with a band name, which I did. I also had to sort out my birthday party, which I did :D. paintball party, c'est fantastique. Now don't get excited, that's pretty much all I can say. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Shout out to LindseyRae for helping me, thanks a lot!! :D**

**Disclaimer: "Yo, sup?"**

**"No, I still don't own it, now go away." I said, frustrated beyond reason.**

**"Still? Man, come on! You're taking forever!"**

**"I've given up. I don't own Twilight, and I don't have the money to afford to own it anyway. Now will you leave me ALONE!"**

**(Means I don't own Twilight) :( **

* * *

Sitting in the Cullen's music room on our individual beanie bags, we thought long and hard to see if there were any possible way that we could get a drum kit sooner. No one had thought of anything, except Emmett, his idea was to order it from somewhere else, out of state basically, which he didn't realise would take longer to get here, the big goof. Suddenly, an idea clicked in my head, remembering when Jake and I used to hang out and play music together when we were younger. He might still have his drum kit, I'm sure he won't mind that we borrow it for a bit.

"I've got it!" I blurted excitedly, jumping up and down with excitement. The guy's heads snapped toward me, and nodded to me to continue, "My old friend, Jake from the reservation, can play the drums, he still might have them. Should we give it a try?"

They all considered this a moment, Jasper and Emmett seemed pleased that we could get hold of a drum kit, but Edward's face was set in a frown. I wonder why?

"It's worth a shot." Edward huffed, looking forlorn.

With us all agreed on asking Jake, I took out my LG Prada and dialled Jake's number, tapping my foot impatiently as the phone rang. By the fifth ring, Jake finally picked up.

"Hello?" said Jake's, sounding slightly worn out.

"What were you doing? You sound worn out." I asked, curious as to what could have made him so out of breath.

"You know me, just working out."

"You've never worked out a day in your life. What were you up to?"

"Uh...Bells, it's kind of...I mean...I'm with a girl, you know?" stuttered Jake, sounding sheepish. I was going to make the most of this.

"No, what are you talking about Jacob?" I said, hearing him groan in to the receiver.

"Bells please don't make me say this. You know what I mean."

"No I don't, otherwise I wouldn't be asking."

"I'm doing typical teenage stuff with a girl, you are getting no more information than that, you nosey git."

"Aww, has Jakey got a girlfriend?"

At my saying that, the boys looked at me pointedly, telling me to get to the point.

"You know Bells, you're lucky you're girl, otherwise I would've hit you so hard right now if I were there." He chuckled, sounding slightly irritated.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Anyway, I was just calling to ask if you still have your drum kit, because I'm in desperate need of one. I just joined a band and one of the musicians broke his drums. So could I borrow them for a week?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

"You're lucky I still have them, I was going to take it down the dump tomorrow, and they can have them if they want. I don't need them. You can come over and get them today if you like?"

"Yeah, I'll pop round in about half hour. See you in a min. Bye"

"See you."

Ending the call, I turned towards the boys.

"He's still got his drum kit, he says to go round in half hour to pick it, says we can keep it if we like." I explained.

"Oakey doke, let's go." Emmett said loudly, as he struggled to get up from his beanie bag.

Me, Edward and Jasper, got up with ease and started heading towards Emmett's jeep, not bothering to wait for Emmett.

Taking the passenger seat, Edward started the car just as Emmett managed to throw himself into the back seat, and we were off, heading towards La Push. The car ride was silent; accept for the music coming from radio. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was more anxious, wanting to get there quickly, so we could start practicing.

Finally arriving in La Push, it wasn't long until we reached Jake's house. Stepping out of the car, and ran for the front door, which had just been opened, and jumped in to Jake's arms, my legs wrapping around his waist, and squealed. We stayed locked in that position for a couple moments more, before I remembered that the guys were waiting behind me.

"Guys, this is Jacob." I said, motioning toward him, "and Jacob, this is Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They're the guys from the band I'm in." They all nodded their acknowledgement to each other, and just stood there awkwardly.

"They're in the garage, do you want to see it or should I bring it straight out?" asked Jake, and the guys agreed to see it first, before bringing it out.

We headed down the path towards Jake's garage in silence, a very tense and awkward silence.

"So.....You guys are in a band. What's it called?" asked Jake, trying to break the tension, just like him.

"Haven't come up with a name yet, we've been working on it." said Edward, his gaze fixed on the ground.

"Well, I had a few ideas, but these guys just have no creativity, so it got rejected." Emmett complained, looking dejected.

"That's because you came up with 'Your Mum', which can I just say now, is complete and utter crap. And the other one you came up with was just plain stupid and too long." stated Jasper, frustrated by Emmett's lack of common sense.

"What, ITYBTIHTKY? I thought that was a pretty good one."

"What does that even mean?" I asked Emmett, confused.

"It means, '_I'd Tell You But Then I'd Have To Kill You'_. Cool huh? Well Rosalie said it was very creative."

I snorted. "That's what she said?"

"That's it!" blurted Edward, looking excited.

"What's it?" asked Emmett, looking confuzzled.

"That's What She Said!" stated Edward, exasperated.

"She said, 'what's it?' I'm not getting you." Emmett huffed.

"No, the name of our band can be called 'That's What She Said'. I think it's a great name, and spur of the moment, like most band names are."

"I like it." I said, turning it over in my head. Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement, while Jake thought about it.

"It's different." He said, nodding his head and grinning.

With our Band name agreed, we headed in to Jake's garage and took a look at his drum kit, at which all three boys whistled at.

"That's a brand new pearl session drum kit, and you don't want it?! Man, are you crazy? These things cost thousands!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Well, I never use it and I don't know how to play, if they cost thousands you can pay for them if you like." said Jake, smirking with his arms crossed.

"Well, if you want money for it, Jake, we can just borrow it for the week and bring it back so you can sell it." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"No, I was joking, take it, and appreciate it, just don't forget me when you're famous."

With that agreed, the boys got to work taking apart the drum kit, so it would fit in the jeep. After finally taking it apart, without any of it breaking, they all took a couple of parts and headed towards the jeep.

I took the keys out of Edward's back pocket and ran ahead to open the boot for them, and waited by the car. A few moments later, they were piling all the pieces in to the jeep, just barely managing to fit it all in.

"Thanks Jake, I'll call you later, see if we can meet up again sometime." I said to Jake, hugging him goodbye.

"And I'll remember to get some toffee yoghurt as well, good times." Jake smirked, shaking his head as if to get rid of a memory.

The guys all laughed as I pouted. What can I say? That stuff tastes good.

We all jumped in to the jeep and headed back toward the Cullen household for our first band practice.

"Oh. I wrote a new song today at school, I wanted to see if we could practice it today, and see what you guys think. I also thought, that because we've got to do two songs, I think you guys should do a Kings of Leon cover, but that's just my opinion, it's up to you." I explained to the guys, sounding hopeful.

"I like the sound of that, what's your song called?" asked Edward, glancing at me quickly looking curious.

"It's called Who Knows. Don't worry, it isn't a love song, I've got loads more, but, some are just guitar." I said, as we pulled in to Edward's driveway.

"Me and the guys already know some Kings of Leon covers, so we'll practice yours first. Could we take a look at the others as well?"

"Uh, sure, I'll bring my music book in tomorrow; I don't have it on me at the moment."

Letting the guys get the drum kit out of the boot, I waited by the side of the car, impatient for them to see the song I had wrote. I thought it was great, but that was just me, plus, it took me the whole of trig to write it. I headed towards the front door to open it for the guys, who already had their hands full. I opened the door to the music room, and let the guys fix the drum kit together, while I got my trig book out my bag to show the guys what I wrote. Passing my book to Edward, I watched self-consciously as he read through the song. After a few moments, he looked up at me, in awe.

"This is great, where do you come up with this stuff?" he asked, gazing at me intently, as if to see right through me.

"You know, personal experience." I shrugged nonchalantly, hoping he wouldn't notice that some of the lyrics are inspired by him.

"Cool, I think we should definitely do this, I can't wait to see your other songs." He smiled at me, melting my heart. _Not yours_, I reminded myself.

We all got in to our positions, me on the microphone, Edward and Jasper on the guitar, and Emmett on the drums. When I faced the mirror that ran across the length of the wall on the right to the door, I noticed a camera on a stand, facing us and filming.

"What's with the camera?" I asked, pointing towards it.

"Oh, we always film our rehearsals, so we can look back and see what we can improve on. That, and Emmett likes to put it on YouTube." explained Jasper, while tuning his guitar.

Hearing that, I got slightly freaked out that this would be posted on the internet, and I might end up doing something completely stupid. Trying not to think about that, I wait for the guys to finish getting ready.

"Okay, ready?" asked Edward. We all nodded in agreement.

With that, Edward started with the guitar. I waited for when Emmett came in and started;

**Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah**

**  
Why do you look so familiar  
I could swear that I have seen your face before  
I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I like to get to know you a little bit more**

**  
I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day **

Yeah, yeah,  
Yeah-eah, yeah,  
Yeah-eah, yeah

How do you always have an opinion  
And how do you always find the best way to compromise  
We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything  
We're just wasting time

I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

**I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day**

Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?  
Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?

On this next part, I clapped my hands above my head along with the drum beats.

Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

So you go and make it happen  
Do your best just keep on laughing  
I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day

**  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day**

We all clapped, and whistled at the end, all of us smiling goofily. I looked around at all of us, and knew that we had to win this, losing wasn't an option.

"With songs like that, we're going to make it big. We've pretty much already won the competition." Jasper said, smiling at all of us, and chuckling slightly at the end.

Someone chuckled from the doorway, "I would say so too, looks like I might as well cancel the competition." said Carlisle.

"How long have you been there?" asked Edward, shocked that he hadn't seen him.

"I was listening from out in the hallway, I was standing there for about two minutes. A great song, I must say, it's going to be hard to beat. Who wrote it?" asked Carlisle, looking between the four of us. The guys all pointed at me, and I cursed myself as I blushed, and looked sheepishly up at Carlisle.

"Well, if you come up with songs like that, I might as well sign you up now, but I'd like to see how this competition goes, so you guys are just going to have to wait."

With that said, he left the room, and left us to look at each other, agreeing silently between the four of us.

"Losing isn't an option."

* * *

**So, that's that chapter. I've been obsessed with Avril Lavigne's Under My Skin, album recently, it's great, absolutely love it. Anywho, what do you think of the band name? I quite like it.**

**Now, I want to see how many reviews I can achieve within a day, and I want you to help me, I want to make a record, so review!! And I realised, if everyone who read this reviewed, I'd have 1800 reviews. Soooooo......REVIEW!!!! And I'll update sooner, so press the button down there. Please!! **

**xLaurax**

**P.S review, pretty please? Also, any suggestions for the Kings Of Leon cover?**

**Don't forget to go on my profile and click on the link for this story because I've updated the pictures from the last chapter and put some pictures up for this chapter, take a look!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry this took so long to update, I've been doing coursework, and having a social life, and trying to sort out my birthday ideas and then I had to face writers block, and then I got distracted by loads of other stories on this website. So I hope you do enjoy this chapter. :D **

**Also, I would like to thank my Beta, BouncesLikeJaboc, for helping me. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own _Twilight_. :(**

* * *

It wasn't long until Saturday rolled around, and I was dreading having to see Edward. Why I still haven't cancelled on him, I do not know, but it's too late to quit now. I think what made the situation worse, was that one, it was Edward's 'girlfriend' we were buying for and I had the biggest crush on him, and two, I didn't even know her. So I was having a great day. Not. I hate my life.

Managing to get up before 11am, on a Saturday for once, I headed towards the shower, hoping to wash off my bad mood; otherwise I'd end up taking it out on Edward. Thinking back now, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I stepped in to the shower quickly, shivering from the cold and determined to warm myself up, and have a nice long shower, not having to worry if the hot water runs out; Charlie was out fishing for the weekend, finally something lucky, the whole house to myself. I picked up my _L'Oreal kids_ strawberry shampoo. Stupid it's kids I know, but dude, the strawberry smells nice. I also used the strawberry conditioner, and then lathered myself up in shower gel. What can I say? If Edward sniffs me, I want to smell almost edible.

Finished with my shower, I went off to decide what to wear for my day out with Edward. Thinking to myself that it had to be a good outfit, and look tempting, which was hard to pull off, especially with me, but since Alice has helped me with wardrobe problems, it might not be that bad. I decided to wear light grey jeans, with a white t-shirt, with a skull and cross-bones in the top right corner, accessorised with a loose blue belt, fingerless lace gloves and some silver heels, which wouldn't kill my feet.

With my outfit sorted, I headed downstairs to the kitchen, determined to make some sort of breakfast for myself. Looking through the cupboards for any decent cereal, I found nothing to my satisfaction, so instead, I reached for an apple, grabbed the slicer and peeler out the drawer and set to work on make part of my fruit salad. The peeler that I bought recently was a palm peeler, making it a whole lot easier, and less likely for me to cut myself, like I'm always prone to do. After peeling the apple, I sliced it and the chopped up a banana and added it in to the mix. I sat down at the table and ate my fruit salad, waiting for 11:30 to roll around. Just 30 more minutes, I can be patient. I finished eating my breakfast and realised not even 10 minutes have past, and I was starting to get impatient.

_Ding. Dong._

Finally, I thought, as I picked up my handbag, and opened the front door. I held in a gasp as I saw Edward. He looked glorious today, and the sun being out, just made him look a whole lot sexier. He was wearing dark wash ripped jeans, and a striped blue button up t-shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hair in his normal disarray.

"Hey." He said, scratching at the back of his neck. A nervous habit, obviously.

"Hey. Should we get going then?" I asked, hoping to get away from the house as soon as possible.

"Yeah, about that," he started, looking sheepish. "The other day, when I said I needed a present to buy for someone, it wasn't technically true, I just wanted to ask you out, so I did, but then I thought it sounded stupid and well...yeah."

"So, you basically wanted to go on a date with me? You could've just said so, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I was being stupid. Can we go now then?"

"Only if you tell me where we're going; because it certainly isn't shopping" I said.

"I was thinking of heading to Seattle, and you know, deciding what to do when we get there. It's up to you, of course." He explained, his eyes shifting nervously.

"I hear there's a market up there at the moment. We can go to that, if you want?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Having agreed on what we're going to do for the day, we headed towards Edward's Volvo and climbed in. I knew that the drive to Seattle would take about three and a half hours, but Edward's driving was so fast, he probably halved the time to only two hours. The drive there was filled with mindless chatter, with the hum of music in the background, and the quiet purr of the engine.

When we finally arrived, Edward parked in a space not far from the market. We walked over to the market and I was overwhelmed with the smells of foreign foods. There were people everywhere, talking and laughing, crying babies in their arms. There were stalls lined up on either side of the street decorated with different materials.

"Where do you want to go first then?" asked Edward, looking around at the market.

"We'll start on the right side and go around; it's going to be a long day." I said, heading towards the first stall on the right that was covered in hand-made jewellery.

We spent several hours going around the market, browsing at all the different things on offer. We tried on all the jewellery, laughing at how outrageous some of it was. We only bought friendship bracelets that were strings tied together, but we thought we would humour the tradesman. We bought so much food that I felt like I was going to be sick from the amount that I had consumed, and most of it tasted nasty anyway, but I wasn't going to tell Edward that, he looked like he was enjoying it.

When we had finished wondering around the market, we decided to head for the shops, still not finished with our day out. We went in a few shops here and there, never buying anything though, just looking, and laughing at some of the things they sold. There was one shop, I really wanted to go in, but he refused. It was a costume shop, and I really want to see him in a police outfit. Sadly, that fantasy did not come true, so instead, I went in there and bought him handcuffs, hoping to encourage him for in the near future.

"Bella, when am I ever going to use these?" he asked, eyeing me sceptically as he held them up with his pointer finger.

"Might come in handy, you could chain Emmett to a fence. Now that, I would like to see." I replied, laughing as I pictured it.

"Good point."

We then went to a small corner cafe, which was empty except for several people. We took a corner table at the back, which had a kind of romantic feel to it, but I tried not to think about it. We sat there chatting for a bit, waiting for the waitress to come around and ask for our orders.

"What can I get you?" asked a woman with deep red hair, and a slim body.

"A coffee and a blueberry muffin, please." I said, and Edward ordered the same as me.

We continued our talk, chatting about everything and nothing, and soon decided to play a game of twenty questions.

"Okay. What sound would you associate with me?" I asked, truly curious as to his answer. He deliberated for a moment.

"I don't know," he replied honestly, "words can't describe you, let alone songs." I blushed at the unexpected compliment. "What is your most embarrassing childhood memory?"

"That is easy. When I was staying with my dad, we went out with his friends, and their wives and children for this big trip. Charlie and I had arrived early, so I was sitting around. When I saw the van holding most of the guests in it, I started to run alongside it. Now, it was an icy day, there was ice everywhere. Because of my luck, I slipped and fell right into a pile of dog poo, in front of everyone. What made it worse was that I had to spend the rest of the day with them, it was so humiliating, that explains why I absolutely hate ice." I explained, my cheeks aching from the blush that was on my face. Edward just burst out laughing, and couldn't seem to stop; he was drawing the attention of everyone in the shop.

"That is hilarious. I really do pity you, are there any others?" he asked, still chuckling to himself.

"Yes, plenty, but it's my turn to ask the question. Do you still have your v-card?" I asked, truly curious and slightly embarrassed I had asked that question.

"Yes, I do, I'm not a complete man-whore. You?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Why, of course?"

"Because nobody would want to get with me, and I'm saving myself for the right guy."

"Why do you think nobody would want to get with you?" he murmured, looking slightly confused.

"I use to be the invisible girl in the corner. Also, I'm not that pretty and I am obviously boring." I said, sighing to myself.

"That's not true. You're beautiful. Want to know why?" I nodded at this, truly curious as to what he's going to say. "You have beautiful doe-like eyes, which are beautiful chocolate brown, with just a few streaks of bronze. You have the cutest button nose that I want to tap all the time. You have full pouty lips, making you look absolutely kissable every moment of the day. Your skin is a pale white that makes you look delicate and urges everyone around you to protect you from harm. You have long brown hair with cinnamon streaks that only can be seen in the sunlight, that I just want to wrap my hand around. Your features are so delicate and so utterly beautiful it's beyond words, that I can't help but feel drawn to you."

We sat there in silence for a couple of moments, thinking over what had just happened. He seemed to be frustrated and looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. Me? I was shocked that anyone could even think something like that about me, and it sent thrills through my body that _Edward, _of all people, said that about _me_. If I were to die today, I would die happy.

"We better go, you'll be home late otherwise." He said, avoiding my gaze. Not sure what I had done to make him so withdrawn, I followed him without any argument.

It had started to poor down, so we ran through the streets, trying to remember our way back to the car. We had been running in the rain for 10 minutes now, with absolutely no luck of finding the car. We were both drenched by now, and I was freezing. As much as I like the rain, it's only nice when you're wrapped up warm, and have an umbrella, otherwise, I freaking hate it. We were walking down a familiar street; we'd given up on the running, when there was a loud clap of thunder that shocked a small scream out of me. Edward quickly grabbed hold of me, and pulled me in with him under a tree, and held me close to his chest, trying to warm me up. I looked up at him, appreciating the warmth, to see his emerald green eyes staring down at me with such intensity, I shivered from it.

Suddenly, he slowly started leaning down towards me. I knew what was going to happen, and it felt right. My first kiss, yet I was ready, and I was glad that it was going to be with Edward. My eye lids fluttered closed as I waited for his lips to reach mine. When they did, it was the most amazing experience I had ever encountered, and I never wanted it to end. His soft, pillow like lips moulded to mine perfectly, and we moved our lips in perfect sync. I slowly wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, to twine my fingers in his hair. His hands in reaction to mine slowly moved to rest on my waist, causing my stomach to do flip-flops. I was just about to beg for entrance into his glorious mouth, when there was a loud screech, and Edward froze.

"Tanya."

* * *

**What a cliffy. Okay, to encourage people to review, I must get to atleast 70 reviews (that does not mean 70 people have to review, all though you can if you want to). So if you want an update, review! **

**Also, paintballing is off for my birthday, any ideas anyone?**

**And DO MY POLL! It's for what Kings Of Leon cover you want them to sing. Thank you!**

**PICS ON PROFILE!**

**Also, for a new moon countdown, go to:** http://www (dot) bored (dot) com/makecountdowns/show (dot) php?id=179901


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya guys! Now i know, i know, i've been gone for quite a while, and i know you must be really frustrated with me, but i have been a very busy person. My birthday party didn't go too well, only 3 of my friends turned up, my other friend is having trouble, i've been doing lots of coursework, and my niece has been a little bugar, because o've had to look after her. Also, i've been going to the gym, and let me tell you, i have seen some fit guys, sadly, not as good as Edward *Sigh*. So, i've got a plan peeps, my plan is to update every weekend a fortnight, basically every two weeks on a weekend. Does that sound reasonable? I think it does, anyway, on with the show...**

**Disclaimer: **

**"Father, I need to confess." I told the priest that was standing at the altar.**

**"Yes, child. You can tell me anything."**

**"I'm going to steal the rights to Twilight."**

**At this, the priest looked shocked.**

**"Don't do it child!" **

**But it was too late, the girl was already out of the church, leaving an evil cackle resounding behind her.**

**DUN DUN DUN!!! Tune in next time! :D**

* * *

I threw a questioning glance at Edward before I looked around him to see where the screech had come from. Standing behind him, not two metres away, was a strawberry blonde bombshell. You know the type, thin, good body and well endowed the ones who have it all? Girls like that, but I could tell she had nothing in the smarts department. She glared at me from where I was standing, and if looks could kill, I would be six feet under.

"Eddie! I've missed you!" she squealed and ran over to wrap her arms around him. She then remembered that I was existed and was glaring at her with all my might, and turned to Edward, pouting. "Who's this Edward?"

I turned to Edward, waiting for him to explain what the hell was going on. I mean, I understand that we probably aren't in a relationship, but hey, is it just me or did we spend the whole day together like a normal couple would? But then again, we bought friendship bracelets, but he had kissed me! Surely that was a sign that we were something more? Knowing my luck, probably not. Still managing to glare at the girl and cast a questioning glance I Edward, he finally answered after what seemed like hours.

"Tanya, this is my friend and band mate, Bella. Bella, this is Tanya, my-" he didn't get to finish before being cut-off by Tanya.

"Girlfriend." She smirked at me when she said this, and grabbed his arm possessively.

"Girlfriend?" I said looking at Edward with my raised eyebrow.

His eyes were pleading with me to understand. Understand what, I didn't know, but I wasn't going to be staying here with him, I refuse to be the other girl. Biting my lip, to keep it from trembling, I shook my head at him.

Turning to Edward, I said: "See you at band practice, _Eddie_."

I stormed off after that, searching for a taxi that would be driving around. I guess it was understandable that he would already have a girlfriend, but to basically cheat on her? I'm glad he had a girlfriend; I wouldn't want to get involved with a cheating git like that, saves me the heartbreak. The rain started to get worse, and I could hear thunder in the distance. Just my luck. Of course there would be storm, how stupid of me to think otherwise.

Finally a cab came down the road, with no passengers inside. Waving my hands like a mad woman, it finally pulled up to the curb, and I quickly rushed in. After quickly giving the driver the address, I relaxed back in to the seat, the lyrics to a new song, fighting its way in to my brain.

Looking out the taxi window, I searched for more inspiration for the song I was thinking of. Quickly getting a napkin to write on from the cafe we went to and a pen, I started writing a few bits and pieces, but nothing looked right for the tune that was going through my head. Quickly glancing out the window again, I saw a child slipping down a slide in a park, and a click went off in my head.

For the rest of the ride home, I was writing the lyrics to the new song stuck in my head, and I loved it. I was nearly finished when the driver pulled up to my house. I quickly handed him a twenty and got out of the cab and raced through the front door, and barged in to my bedroom. Dumping my stuff on the bed, I picked up the napkin and finished the song. It was serious, but funny at the same time, in a weird way. Switching on my laptop, I quickly brought up the music DJ, and wrote down the chords of the song, for each instrument. I knew I should have been doing this with the guys, but, I wanted to hear it first. Quickly grabbing the microphone and plugging in the USB, I started recording the song.

**Slipping down a slide  
I did enjoy the ride  
Don't know what to decide  
You lied to me  
You looked me in the eye  
It took me by surprise  
Now are you gratified  
You cried to me  
**

**  
La, la, la, la, la**

Don't turn around  
Cause you will get punched in the face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

When I was feeling down  
You'd start to hang around  
And then I found your hands all over me  
And that was out of bounds  
You filthy rotten hound  
It's badder than it sounds, believe me

**  
La, la, la, la, la**

Hey, you gotta get over it  
Hey, you gotta get over it

**  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it  
**

**  
Don't turn around  
Cause you will get punched in the face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad**

You'll have to get over it

Waiting for the final chords to finish, I stopped the recording. I knew it wouldn't be as good as it could be if it was recorded in a studio, but it was the best I had at the moment. Quickly burning the recording to disc, I took the CD from the laptop and made my way down the stairs.

Picking up the house phone, I dialled Jaspers number. I waited patiently for him to pick up, hearing the repeated ringing of the phone, hoping he would soon pick up. Finally, after five rings he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Bella. I got a new song that I thought you guys might want to hear, but you'll have to give me a lift over. My truck is a ticking time bomb."

"Okay, but shouldn't you be with Edward right now?"

"No, he's with Tanya, freaking bitch. Never actually thought those guys were together."

"Great, she's back. I give it an hour before she's over our house. I'll be there in 10 to pick you up. Hopefully this song is as good as your last. See you in a few."

"See you." I said and hung up the phone, placing it back on the hook.

Quickly running back upstairs, I grabbed my bag and stuffed my phone, purse, keys, the CD and the napkin with the lyrics on, just in case. Heading to the bath room, I touched up my make-up and tied my hair up in to a messy ponytail. Grabbing my bag, I headed back downstairs, and waited on the couch for Jasper to come.

Thinking about how the day went so far, I couldn't deny the fact that I was hugely disappointed by what had happened with Edward. I knew that I was growing to like him, but there's no point trying with him, I would only get my heartbroken, and I didn't want that. Besides, Edward was only a distraction to what I want, no _need_, so desperately to be. I needed to get out of this one horse town and see the world, and so help me, nothing was going to get in my way.

The blaring of a horn pulled me out of my thinking. Realizing that Jasper was finally here, I grabbed my bag and made my way out to his car, locking the front door behind me, I made my way carefully down the path, trying not to step in to a puddle.

I got in to Jaspers new Ford GT 2010 light blue mustang, and God I fell in love with it. Nobody knows, but I have a secret love for mustangs and this was my dream car. I should've known that Jasper would get a car like this; it suited him to a T, and went well with his southern drawl.

"When did you write your new song?" Jasper asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I wrote it on the way back from Seattle. I got the lyrics in my bag, and I recorded the song about 10 minutes ago. I thought it was pretty good." I explained, smiling slightly to myself.

"Let me see the lyrics."

Jasper quickly glanced at me from the corner of his eye as I shuffled through my bag looking for the napkin. Finally, at the bottom of the bag, I saw the napkin and pulled it out for Jasper to see.

"You wrote it on a napkin? Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey! You try having a song stuck in your head and have nothing to write on, plus, plenty of songwriters have used napkins to write on, as cliché as it is. I think it's kind of cool."

"Only you Bella, only you."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I think it's a sign that you're going to make it big, and maybe, in the process, you'll leave us behind."

"I won't leave you guys behind, I need you." I said quietly, looking out the window.

"You don't, but you're not quite ready to go out in to the big wide world by yourself yet. And when you are, I'll be here for you."

A stayed quiet after that, not sure how to answer. I admit I've said a few times that I would leave them behind once I've made it big, but I didn't actually mean it. As much as I hate to say this, I really did need them, and plus, they were really fun to hang with.

We finally pulled up to the Cullen house, and got out. Jasper jogged up to the front door and unlocked it. We headed towards the stairs, but not before I noticed that the house was unusually quiet.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, as we headed up the stairs.

"Well, Alice and Rosalie went shopping because the new season clothes have come out. Emmett went down the gym because he was bored without Rose, Carlisle is at work, Esme is out meeting some friends in Port Angeles and you know where Edward is. When you called I was trying to write a song myself, it just seemed handy that you had already written one. Hopefully it's as good as you seem to think it is."

We entered the music room, and I headed over to the high-tech computer in the corner of the room. Taking the CD out of my bag, I placed it in to the slot. I increased the volume for the speakers and waited for the first chords of the song to play.

As the song played, I watched Jaspers face for his reaction. He seemed to be concentrating hard when the first verse played, but when it came to the chorus, the corner of his lips tugged in to a smile, and his eyes twinkled with humour, and he raised a brow at me. I couldn't help but shrug my shoulders.

When the final chords of the song rang through, Jasper looked at me with a goofy smile on his face.

"That was great, but did that have anything to do with Edward by any chance?" asked Jasper, smirking down at me.

"Maybe." I shrugged, taking the CD out of the slot. "Doesn't really matter, it's good isn't it?"

"It's great. Very original." He said and was silent for a moment.

Jasper looked out the window for a moment, seemingly unsure as to whether to tell me something, his eyes flicking between me and the window. His forehead was creased in worry, and his lips were set in a tight line, nearly white from the pressure he was putting on them.

"Is there something wrong, Jasper?" I asked, curious to the sudden mood change. He snapped his head in my direction, and nodded to himself, murmuring something to himself.

"There's something you need to know Bells." He stated, the atmosphere changing with the words he was speaking. "I'm not sure if Edward's told you, but there's this guy, called James. Edwards worst rival, that's coming to town, he wants to see if he can win the competition. Now I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it's the fact that he's a bit of a womanizer, can be quite... _violent_. I just want you to be careful around him."

It was silent for a moment, as he let that sink in. In a way, I wasn't surprised that something like this would happen, trouble seemed to follow Edward in the forms of annoying people, but I didn't understand why he was telling me this. There's plenty of competition out there against Edward, surely this wouldn't be any different. However, the emphasis he put on the word violent sent a shiver through my spine. Surely he didn't think that he would hurt Edward, or me for that matter, wouldn't that be taking this a little too far. But something told me that Jasper wasn't exaggerating on this, and that I really should be worried.

I threw a small smile at Jasper, letting him know I understood what he had just told me, and asked if he could give me a lift back to my house. He agreed and we headed downstairs, still silent as we were both deep in thought. I was desperate to analyse what had just taken place, so things could be a little clearer.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened and in walked Edward, looking slightly dishevelled, and smiling like a fool. Usually I would have been happy to see him, but now I was, because of two things. One, what happened earlier in the day, and two, the fact that Tanya was right behind him, with his arm around her waist, and her fluttering her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

Jasper cleared his throat loudly, drawing attention to both of us, as the two of them looked at us. Edward had the nerve to look sheepish, and took his arm away from Tanya's waist, as I raised a questioning brow at him. Tanya pouted at this and placed his arm back around her waist. She smirked at me, when he left it there willingly, and pulled her closer to him.

"Hi, again! Fancy seeing you here!" she said smiling too sweetly at me.

I just glared.

* * *

**Now, I've been trying to make my chapters longer, and I admit, it is freaking hard so I respect those who write like 5,000 words a chapter or more, because, Dudes, it's just inspiring. **

**WANT A CHAPTER? REVIEW! **

**DON'T REVIEW. NO CHAPTER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, feel free to kill me. I know I haven't updated since October, but firstly, hear me out. In October, I had my sister's birthday, the holidays which I spent with my friends, then a Christening, then my Nieces birthday, then my close friend's mums death, then more birthdays (I'm spending a hell of a lot of money here), then I had my mocks, then I had my Year 11 ball (note: do not wax unless absolutely nessercary), then the Christmas hols, in which I wasn't allowed to spend much time on the computer, then shopping for my friends birthday which is her party today, and then my dads birthday which is today. Now I know you/re going to say there is plenty of time in the middle, but I had writers block, and believe me when I say I felt so guilty for not updating, so here it is! And I made it nice and long for you :)**

**Disclaimer: I cocked the gun as I pushed my back flat against the wall.**

**I glanced quickly round the corner, and seeing that the coast was clear, I ran.**

**"Ooh ooh, ahh ahh" **

**I looked behind me to see where the noise came from.**

**It was a monkey. **

**Suddenly, an alarm started going off and a spotlight pointed at me.**

**I was caught.**

**"Damn" I whispered under my breath.**

**"Give it up already! You'll never get the rights!" A police man said.**

**I would never give up.**

* * *

"Well, I need to be getting home. Nice seeing you Jasper, talk to you later!" I said, waving a quick goodbye. I gave a curt nod to Edward and left through the front door, making sure to close the door harder than needed behind me.

Just realising that Jasper had given me a lift here, I huffed in annoyance, but decided to walk home, I needed the fresh air.

I was hurt, but I refused to admit that, if Edward wanted to be used, that's his decision. Although, if I'm honest with myself, I don't want Edward to be used and end up just as hurt and probably with nothing left, she's obviously one of those girls who take the money and leave. However, he probably deserves it, but still, why not make her look like a money stealing whore? There could be some fun in that.

With a new found hope, I started walking quicker towards home, determined to put my plan into action. My first revenge plan, I just hope it works.

***

Finally reaching home, I took my house key out of my pocket and placed it into the lock, and turned the key. Closing the door behind me, I slipped off my coat and placed it on the hook.

Walking in to the living room, I saw my acoustic guitar sitting on its stand, filling a need for some music inspiration I picked it up and sat on Charlie's recliner, glad to have some time to myself. Strumming a few chords, I started putting notes together in my head. Those random chords soon became a tune, and the words just started flowing through my mouth, without any thought necessary.

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**Momma take this badge off of me**

**I can't use it anymore**

**It's getting dark, too dark to see**

**Feel 'm knocking on heaven's door**

**Knock, Knock, Knockin' on Heaven's door**

**Knock, Knock, Knockin' on Heaven's door**

**Knock, Knock, Knockin' on Heaven's door**

**Knock, Knock, Knockin' on Heaven's door**

**Momma put my guns in the ground**

**I can't shoot them anymore**

**That long black cloud it's coming down**

**Feel I'm knocking on heaven's door**

**Knock, Knock, Knockin' on Heaven's door**

**Knock, Knock, Knockin' on Heaven's door**

**Knock, Knock, Knockin' on Heaven's door**

**Knock, Knock, Knockin' on Heaven's door**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Oh**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

Feeling much better with that off my chest, I placed the guitar back on the stand and turned to head in to the kitchen. I jumped when I saw my mum leaning in the doorway, watching me.

"Hey, you scared me for a minute there." I said, smiling at her.

She smiled at me, and shook her head a little, which confused me. I knitted my brow in confusion and leaned my head to the side, silently questioning her.

"Boy problems?" she asked, looking sympathetic.

Shocked that she could've guessed right and I hadn't even talked to her for a while, I made a move it explain what had happened, but she held up her hand for me to stop, and shook her head again.

"No need to explain anything to me dear, it's written all over your face."

"And what do you think the problem is?" I asked, curious as to how much she could know.

"You like a guy, but he's with another girl. Unrequited love." She sighed sadly at the last part.

Wincing when she put it into words, it hurt a hell of a lot more. I'm confused as to why I feel this way, because it wasn't like we were ever going out in the first place.

"Honey, he'll realise what he's missing out on soon enough, don't you worry." She said, and then disappeared into the kitchen, to finish dinner I presume.

Still feeling inspired, I headed up to my room to let my sadness out in peace, without hopefully any interruptions.

Grabbing my guitar, I headed up the stairs to my bedroom, where most of the music magic happens. I opened my bedroom door and headed towards my desk chair and sat down. Shuffling the paper around looking for my music book, I found it under the last pile. Placing it in front of me, I opened it to a new page and got my lucky writing pen. The first few chords came easily, however the lyrics I couldn't even begin to start. Words were swirling around my head; I was undecided as to which way this song would be going. Finally deciding that it wouldn't relate completely to heartbreak, lyrics suddenly started to form in my mind.

After mind mapping and a few rough copies, I finally had the last of it done. Still knowing it sounded kind of depressing, I had included a happy-ish bridge, to level it out a bit. With it done, I began to play the chords, a quick run through the new song.

**(Song-Anything But Ordinary)**

A tear fell from my eye as I realised how hard life really is. The full impact hitting me as I realised millions are looking for fame, and how hard it's going to be for me to achieve, before my chance is gone.

Trying not to dwell on all the depressing thoughts running through my mind, I changed in to my comfiest pyjamas and climbed in to bed, too tired to do anything else. I grabbed my MP4 off my night stand and plugged the headphones in to my ears and played the music that would help me sleep quietly. The rush of thoughts that were swirling in my head, calmed down to a quiet throb in the back of my mind. My eyes fluttered closed as I finally let sleep over come me.

Sunday came and went and before I knew it, it was Monday, time for the headache that was school.

I picked out a pink top from my cupboard that had 'Rock & Roll Forever' in black bold writing on the front and jeans with pink, black and white decoration with a pair of white trainers. Too tired to bother straightening my hair, I left it curly and hoped for the best that I had the 'messy look' going on and praying that it looked good.

I grabbed my bag from beside my bed and trudged towards the stairs, picking my jacket from off the banister, I continued down the stairs towards the kitchen. My stomach was growling, begging to be fed.

Taking a Pop Tart from the cupboard, I then headed past the front room, grabbed my keys off the table and headed out the front, noticing that Charlie's cruiser was already gone, and guessing that mum was still in bed, I headed towards my truck that was getting closer and closer to death every day.

Slamming the door as I got in, I headed towards school, still munching on my Pop Tart. The roads were slick with the rain that had been pouring down over night, the gutters taken over by large puddles of water. Feeling like a kid again, I quickly ran my truck through the puddle, watching as it made a wave over and on to the pavement. Laughing softly to myself, I pulled in to the school car park and got a reasonably good space not far from the school.

Knowing I had another 10 minutes to wait before school started, I finished my pop tart, pulled out a pen and paper and plugged my headphones in. I started writing a few random sentences, nothing coming together, and knew that this song would be a working-progress, which would take forever to write, but I knew it would be a good one.

A loud knock on the car window broke me from my thoughts, and I turned my head, bewildered to see who had caused the noise. Looking out of the window, it was none other than Edward, his eyes looking apologetic, a small sheepish smile tugging at his lips. I huffed, grabbed my bag and got out of the truck, slamming my door hard so he knew how pissed off I was with him.

"What do you want, Edward? Shouldn't you be with your _girlfriend_?" I sneered and glared at him, wondering what sort of crap excuse he had this time.

"Look, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you, it just slipped my mind. And plus, it wasn't like we were going out anyway, what's it to you?" he asked, obviously getting angry with me, or himself, I couldn't be sure.

"Ha! It slipped your mind?! You really expect me to believe that? How stupid do you think I am? And what's it to me? The fact that you kissed me! You don't just go around kissing people, Edward. Well you might, but not me, and I am not going to stand around and let you play me. Go find some other toy, jackass." I practically growled at him, and stormed off towards the school, annoyed by the fact that he was partly right. It wasn't like we were going out, but it still hurt.

I could hear him shouting after me, but I was in no mood to continue talking to him any longer. I was shaking from the anger that he had caused, my eyes blurry from the tears that wanted to escape and let the world know how truly upset I was about the whole situation, but I refused to show any weakness. I couldn't let him get to me.

A force slamming in to my back nearly had me tumbling to the ground, as a high-pitched squeal reverberated through my eyes, the pounding in my head coming back full force. I groaned from the pain that consumed me all at once. Slowly opening my eyes to see who had caused my pain, I none too surprised to see Alice's sparkling blue eyes looking back at me, a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Bella! I've missed you! I know it's only been like a weekend, but you know, I still missed you. We have to get together sometime; maybe we can go out with the guys as well. Yeah, that would be good! Maybe we can head in to Seattle and get a Starbucks and then go to the cinema, and then do a little bit of shopping, because the sales are coming up soon. So what do you say? Oh wait; you might have band practice, but-" Alice was cut off, as I had enough of her talking.

"Shut up, Alice. Oh my god, you've been drinking coffee haven't you. I swear Jasper told me that the doctor said you weren't allowed caffeine." I thought over that for a moment, trying to recall the conversation, and was pretty sure he said she couldn't have it.

"Well, yeah I'm not allowed it, but the thing is, I was up late last night, designing one of my amazing outfits and then I didn't realise it was 3 in the morning and I had to be up in 3 hours, so I went to sleep anyway, woke up as tired as hell and thought a coffee would help me, I thought I might as well have two otherwise I might fall asleep in class." She finished, out of breath, but a smile still on her face.

"Okay, I'm going to tell Jasper that, and we'll see how he feels. And no, nothing you can do will stop me. Right now, I'm going to class, where I will be left in peace, so that the constant pounding in my head from the very unwelcome welcome you gave me, will go away. And hopefully, hopefully, I'll be in a good mood for lunch, so I can tell you how my weekend went from good, to horribly bad. Talk to you later Alice"

With that said, I continued towards my class, hoping that I won't get interrupted again. Taking my seat right at the back, I pulled my hood up and laid my head on the table, the pounding in my head slowly subsiding to a dull ache.

"Oh God! Not her again!" said a nasally sweet voice from beside me. It sounded oddly familiar. I groaned as I realised who it was.

Tanya, and her possy. Kill. Me. Now.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. I know nothing interesting happens in this one, but boy, there's loads of action coming next :)**

**Now I'm not going to pester you to review, but just know, that it would make my day if you did.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey. So I'm unbelievably sorry for not having updated in months, but the thing is I had so many exams and trying to revise and so many other things going on, that writing just got put to the bottom of my priority list. So my deepest apologies to that.

**Also, I have finally come to the conclusion that GUYS ARE GAY! I'm pretty sure that it's scientifically proven somewhere in this universe. I think what we should do is take all the guys sperm, then kill them all. The world would be a happy place then! :)**

**Anyway, onto the story...**

**Disclaimer:**

**The smash of the glass pierced the silent night.**

**A thump echoed in the darkness.**

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

**The figure turned around slowly.**

**"Stephenie. Nice to finally meet you..."**

**"The rights belong to me, Stephenie Meyer. It has my name written all over it."**

**The figure slumped in defeat.**

* * *

I wanted to cry.

I knew this was just going to be one of those days where nothing goes right. I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration, her nasally voice was scratching against my ear drums.

"Go away, Tanya." I groaned, not moving my head off the table.

Her and her friends giggled hysterically, obviously sensing that I wasn't in the mood, therefore an easy target.

"So you thought you were good enough to have Edward, huh?" she started, looking at me almost pityingly. "Well, I think you need to realise that you haven't got a chance in hell. Why go for someone as insignificant as you? Unlike you, I wouldn't weigh him down. You'd just be ruining his life."

I thought about letting the argument know, contemplating whether it was worth the effort. I glanced up to see if she looked like she was about to leave. Then she did something that settled my indecision. She smirked. She freaking smirked at me.

"Well, Tanya" I sneered, feeling the adrenaline piercing through my veins as I looked up at her, hate swirling in my eyes. "I obviously am good enough for him if he decided to kiss _me_. Haven't got a chance in hell? Honey, I think you need to realise that Edward obviously sees so much more in me, then you. Insignificant? If I was insignificant, I wouldn't be in his damn band. How could I weigh him down when you're the one who seems to be putting on unneeded pounds, and if I was ruining his life, I think he would've gotten rid of me by now, don't you? Suck on that, bitch."

With that said, I gave a sinister smile, and laid my head back down on the desk with my hood up, finally feeling more relaxed.

"Oh, hell no, you-" She started, looking down furious, her eyes blazing, her strawberry hair looking like flames around her.

"Miss Denali? Is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked. Tanya shook her head in the negative whilst still looking at me. "Well then, I suggest you get to your seat, you too Jessica and Lauren."

"This is far from over," Tanya murmured at me threateningly. "I'll get you back."

"Looking forward to it." I yawned.

The shrill of the bell woke me from my slumber.

I looked up and realised class was over, students making their way out of the classroom, Tanya already long gone.

I gathered my stuff and slipped my bag over my shoulder, dreading next period.

"Bella!"

I turned towards the shout, already knowing who it was.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, leaning against the locker next to her.

"I have the best idea ever! Now don't say shopping, because surprisingly it isn't, but here's the thing. The competition is coming up soon, and you and the band aren't as prepared as you'd like to think you are. So, I was thinking that you, me and Rose, could do a little spy work and see who else is in the competition and check them out. You know, see if they're a threat. How's it sound?" She explained, scanning my face for approval.

A slow smile spread across my face. "You know, Al. I think you might be on to something."

"Thank God for that, because Rose and I already discovered someone who's going to be in it. You will never guess who's entered." She said; squirming with the information she was withholding.

"Umm, the computer geek that has a fixation with anime, or the druggy with the dreadlocks? Oh, wait; no don't tell me, it's the whore who uses foundation for lipstick." I said, quite proud of myself for guessing.

"No." She stated abruptly.

"Oh." I sighed, my eyebrows creasing in concentration. "Then who?"

"It's Victoria. You know, James' little minion, with the bright red hair and the sneer permanently etched on her face? Remember? Yeah. Her." Alice laughed.

"You cannot be serious. Oh my, gosh, you are. That is the most shocking news I have ever heard. Victoria? No. I mean-really? I can't believe it."

"Well believe it, because that was what I heard, right from the horse's mouth." Alice boasted.

"You don't mean to say- she told you? This just gets weirder and weirder by the moment." I announced.

"I know, right? Anyway, I'm off to class now, I'm in deep enough trouble as it is with Mrs. Thackeray, I don't need any more unwanted attention right now. Meet me at lunch by Edward's Volvo. See you later!" She rushed, and quickly grabbed her bag and ran to class, her shrieks of 'get out the way!' being heard from the other end of the hallway.

I laughed belatedly, shaking my head at her antics.

* * *

Lunchtime finally came, and I made my way towards the parking lot. I was looking forward to finding out who else would be in the competition, but then I also felt a sense of dread at the same time. Would they be better than us? I wasn't sure, but the band needed to do a hell of a lot of rehearsing for the competition in a couple days time.

I stepped out into the drizzle of rain, my eyes squinting to see if Alice was already by his Volvo. I couldn't see a thing, the rain was starting to mist and Edward's car just blended in perfectly.

"Bella! Over here!" Alice screamed, from the other side of the parking lot.

I looked over in confusion, my brows furrowing as I saw that Alice and Rose were huddling under the trees at the edge of the parking lot. I rolled my eyes. _Of course they wouldn't want their hair to get wet_.

I quickly put my hood on and raced across the parking lot, rain hitting me in the face as I looked towards my destination. I smacked right into Rose as I made it under the tree, both of us nearly tumbling down with the force.

"Whoa, watch where you're going!" Rose claimed as she steadied herself against the tree.

"Sorry, I couldn't see a thing. Why didn't we just meet inside?" I asked, feeling the cold seep into my shoes and freezing my toes.

"Because it seems so much more spy like by meeting outside." Alice giggled.

I just looked at Rose with my eyebrows raised; she just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"No really. Why are we out here if the people who are going to be in the competition are in there?" I asked

"Well for one, Rose has some news for you and two, we need to discuss some team tactics, you know, how we're going to go about finding out who's in the competition." Alice explained, gesturing with her hands.

Rose spoke. "Well, I found out who else is going to be in the competition, which I think may be even more shocking than Victoria being in it. Plus, I think they could be a big threat for the band."

"I don't think anyone else could be more shocking than Victoria. So who is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Paul, Seth, Embry and Quil." She answered.

"What, from the Quileute reservation?" I asked.

"The one and only. Plus, their music is really good; I would actually buy their album if they ever released one."

"That good?" She nodded her head in approval. "Well damn, we're screwed."

"Not quite, your band is amazing, with a little more rehearsal, you'd be great!" Alice commented, a huge smile on her face.

"Let's just hope that's true Alice." I stated, doubt forming in my mind.

"We should go to the cafeteria. Bella, I suggest you sit with Angela's table, Rose you sit at the jocks table, and I shall sit everywhere in-between. Let's go!" Alice said, poking her arm out in a gesture to put ours on top.

"No Alice." I said.

She pouted at me and widened her eyes. I shook my head in the negative and started making my way towards the building. Rose and Alice eventually followed, although Alice did so begrudgingly.

"You're so boring Bella. Ruin all my fun." Alice moaned, her arms crossed in defiance.

"You can keep on moaning, but it isn't going to change my mind." I said.

Finally entering the cafeteria, the smell of the food wafted over us, and the heating warmed my toes. I sighed in satisfaction and made my way towards Angela's table.

"Hey Angela. Is it okay if I sit with you?" I asked, smiling warmly.

"Of course, Bella!" Angela exclaimed, pulling out the chair next to her.

I sat down next to her, and turned towards her.

"I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while. Things have just been so hectic, and I lost track of time." I smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay; I understand where you're coming from. Can I tell you something Bella?" She asked, biting her lip shyly.

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Well, I know you're a singer and all, and you've entered the competition. Well...I have too, and I'm so nervous, and I don't know what to sing at the competition, and I'm afraid I might trip, or I might be so terrible that everyone laughs at me. I don't know what to do!" Angela admitted, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh Ang. Nerves are a good thing, if you use those nerves whilst you're singing, you'll be all the better for it. If you're scared of tripping and you don't know what to, I'd sing a slow song that just has you sitting down on a stool for most of it. Also, I highly doubt that you're terrible at singing otherwise you wouldn't have made it past the audition. You'll be fine! Stop worrying."

"Thanks Bella. Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without you." She sniffled, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Not a problem Ang, anything for a friend." I smiled at her.

* * *

The rest of lunch passed by without anything of interest happening. Besides from finding out that Jessica and Lauren have entered the singing competition as well, now that made me laugh.

As the bell rang for Biology, I felt my phone vibrate against my pocket. Quickly glancing at the screen it read:

_Hey Bells. Me and Mum are picking you up after school, time for another Swan shopping trip. I tried, I really did._

_Dad_

I groaned in frustration.

Typical, a five hour shopping trip when all I wanted was to go home and sleep, maybe listen to some music and eat as well. This day was not going well.

Taking my seat in Biology, I got out my notebook and pens, determined to ignore Edward today.

The screeching of his chair notified me of his presence as he sat onto his chair none too gracefully.

"You know, this ignoring me thing is going to have to stop sooner or later." He started, his hand tugging at his hair in frustration.

"Well then, I opt for later." I argued, my jaw clenching in anger.

"Good, because we have practice later for the competition tonight." Edward announced, his smug grin taking up the whole of his face.

"Are you joking me? You can't just tell me this last minute! If you had told me sooner I would've been able to go, but now I can't because my Mum wants us, as in me and my dad, to go on a shopping trip. Besides, the competition is tomorrow anyway." I explained.

"Well, tell your Mum to cut it short, this is your future we're talking about. And yes it is tonight, my Dad moved it forward for some reason unbeknownst to me. We're going to practice the set list tonight. He said we have to perform two songs now, so I was thinking for the second song it could just be me and the guys, with you playing on guitar? Is that okay?" He asked, his eyebrows rising quizzically.

"It's not like I have a choice. Which song are you using? Please don't say Sex on Fire that song would be too hard to explain to the parents." I said, ringing my hands awkwardly.

"No it isn't. We're using Use Somebody. We think it would go better with the audience at the moment, because there are going to be some adults there and I think Carlisle would be angry and embarrassed with us if we use a song with the word 'sex' in. Do you know the chords? You should do, they aren't that hard." He explained.

"Yes I do. Which song am I doing, Who Knows? Or something else?" I asked.

"I think Who Knows, but we might end up changing it later tonight. No need to worry if we do, we know all the music to your songs, unless you come up with a new one, but please don't, because that would just be inconvenient." Edward commented, his eyebrows pulling down in frustration.

"Okay, we'll stick with Who Knows. And I'm not really feeling inspired, so no need to worry about that." I decided.

With the song decided, we ended our conversation and started paying attention to what the teacher was saying, well I did anyway.

* * *

The bell finally rang, and I made my towards the parking lot, dreading the shopping trip that was about to come.

The blaring horn of my dad's police cruiser could be heard from across the lot, and I ducked my head in embarrassment and rushed over towards the car.

"Was that really necessary? I mean really, it's bad enough you have to pick me up in the cruiser, let alone making sure that the whole town knows I'm riding in the back. You're so embarrassing!" I complained.

"I just wanted to let you know that we were here, Bells." Chuckled dad.

"Stop whining Bella. The sooner we let you know we were here, the sooner we could go!" My mum chirped happily in her seat, a huge grin lighting up her face.

"Fine, let's go, I need to be back by 6 because I have band practice tonight for the show that starts at 8." I explained, huffing a huge sigh.

"I thought the show was tomorrow?" My mum questioned in confusion.

"That's what I thought, turns out Carlisle decided to change it to tonight. Extremely annoying I know, now we have to do some last minute preparation.

"Don't worry, Bells. We'll make sure you're back in plenty of time." Dad assured.

With that settled, dad cranked up the music and we began the car journey to Port Angeles.

* * *

After hours of tiring shopping, we were finally heading home.

I put in my headphones and leaned my head against the window. My eyes closed as I listened to the beat of the music, my shoulders finally slumping in exhaustion.

The car journey was quiet, besides from my music, and the road was dark from the sun finally having gone behind the mountains.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a screech that pierced my ears. I looked up to see what was going on. Before seeing anything though, there was another bang.

Everything went black.


End file.
